Pokemon Academy: Dragon's Roar
by elleryferrer
Summary: Reggie Damon is a student at the prestigious Pokemon Elemental Academy. He's not a pretty good trainer but things are going to change as he meets new friends and rivals in this academy. I stink at introductions but the story is better than this
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Academy: Dragon's Roar

Prologue: On that Stormy Night

Inside a small arena cheering could be heard as people were looking down at the battle taking place. Down in the Pokémon arena there were two trainers standing at separate ends, along with a Phamby as small elephant colored in blue, it had a large pair of ears but its nose was small. Who seemed as if it was about to collapse and a Rhyhorn a big rhinoceros like Pokémon covered in a metallic armor; which was preparing to charge forward.

"So, are you gonna keep battling, or do I have to finish you off?" one of the trainers asked. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved jacket with black lightning marks on the back. He had a pair of yellow pants and was wearing a black t-shirt under his jacket. He had a straight black hair and a smirk on his face that showed how confident he was. "Because Rhyhorn is waiting for my next order."

"I'm not giving up, you can count on that, even if I suck in this battle," the boy on the other side panted. Apparently tired as well. He was wearing a long sleeved red jacket along with a red pair of pants and black sneakers. He had a black undershirt on and a messy black hair. His face was full of doubt as if he was uncomfortable or not confident enough. "Phamby, we can still do this, we didn't come to this academy only to lose!" the boy called out as his Phamby nodded. "Roll Out!"

"Charging forward I see," the other boy grinned as he extended his hand. "Rhyhorn, Body Slam," He ordered as the Rhyhorn charged forward, both of the Pokémon crashed against each other each holding the other back to see who gave up first. "It's futile." The boy shook his head as Rhyhorn simply pushed Phamby aside making it bounce on the floor as it fell unconscious.

"Phamby is unable to battle, the conclusion of this battle between Reggie Damon and Jack Harman end with Jack's victory," the referee called out pointing a red flag to the kid wearing the yellow uniform who was obviously Jack.

In an instant a bunch of other teenagers wearing the same uniform started jumping from the stands and ran over to Jack so that they could congratulate him. Reggie looked back at his group who just got up from their seats and started walking out. He fell something wet hitting his face. "Damn it, not now," he grunted as it started raining. He turned to his right to see Jack and his friends run off while the rain fell on Reggie like there was no end to it. "Not another loss." He sighed putting his hands inside his pocket as he started walking out of the arena.

This is Reggie Damon a student from the Charizard Flame Dorm who goes Pokémon Element Academy a prestigious academy for trainers who seek to improve their skills in battling, coordinating, breeding or Pokémon science. The academy is famous for all the great students that come in and come out to become great people in the Pokémon World; because of this the school has a lot of funds and it's one of the best Pokémon Academies in the world.

The academy itself is located in an island far from any of the other regions in the Pokémon World; this island is surrounded by a small archipelago of islands that belong to the school itself mostly for recreational motives. Students come from all over the world to this remote island, because it's far away from any city or region people live in the school and in itself the school seems to be like a city to the students.

The school is divided into five dorms, each dorm representing a Pokémon and an element; the students in each dorm are classified for their wills, if a student has the will of a great battler and aims to become so they'll be put in Charizard Flame. Students that have grace and want to either become Coordinators or Doctors go into Roselia Grass.

For students that want to become breeders or aim to be gymleaders are put in Pikachu Thunder. As for students that want to be scientist and students who are aiming to become pro instead of travelling and competing like normal trainers are put in either Blastoise Aqua or Houndoom Dark.

Each dorm has its own building in a different corner of the island, all of the dorms are linked through the main building which looks like a giant white castle with different elemental symbols on the insignia through a transparent tube, student's can take the tube and travel through the building or the dorm through a special cart that's on the rails in the tube.

The school also comes with their own Pokémon stadiums for students to battle, as well as their own training field and coordination dome.

Reggie Damon is one of the students that goes to this academy, having been announced as a Charizard Flame as soon as he came to the school he thought he was do for great things; until things took a turn for the worst. Reggie comes from Littleroot town in Hoenn and like most students in the academy his family had to save money for four years so that they could afford to send Reggie to the academy; luckily his student fee is gonna be paid off by working in different jobs around the academy throughout his first year as well as taking classes.

Reggie himself isn't a strong trainer, he only has three Pokémon due to the fact that he started his journey at eleven but gave up before he could even get his first badge. He tried to compete in other leagues but every time he lost at least once he gave up; thus making himself think he was useless. He decided to go to the academy because he thought it would make him a better trainer; only to find out he was wrong.

It's been a month since classes started and since the dorms have friendly matches to see how the students are progressing Reggie decided to compete, unfortunately he has lost every single match he has participated in and due to his lack of skill and wins not a lot of people have opened up to him.

"I can't believe I lost again," Reggie sighed as he walked towards his dorm, deciding it would be better if he killed his anger with walking instead of making a fuss in the dorms. He looked around no one was around anymore since everyone went to their dorms as soon as they saw the rain fall. "Not just that but I still have to do my deliveries, this is gonna put a damper on my day," he felt the rain stop hitting him a she looked up to see a pink umbrella over his head. "You're still here?"

"You're saying it as if I was supposed to leave you here you idiot," a girl showed her face from behind Reggie, she had a long blond hair that was tied around into pig tails, a pair of blue eyes and a couple of dots around her face, she was wearing a Charizard Flame uniform except it was the one for the females composed of a long sleeved red jacket that wasn't as long as the guys, and a short red skirt, she was wearing a white shirt under the jacket. "You'll catch a cold if you stay under the rain for too long." She said as the two started walking.

"Yeah, I just thought you left, I mean who would want to spend their afternoon with someone that can't even win one match," Reggie sighed looking away from the girl. "You're too kind to me Miko." He said with a pouted lip.

"You know what your problem is, you don't have confidence, how do you expect to win without it," Miko frowned while looking at Reggie who backed away a little from her. "You're a Charizard Flame, you need confidence I mean that's one of the reasons why you were accepted in the dorm isn't it?"

"I like to think so," Reggie shrugged; honestly he didn't know how he could get into Charizard Flame; although over the course of the month he thought of various reasons, the best one he came up with was the fact that he didn't qualify or wasn't skilled enough for any of the other dorms. "Why do you care anyways?" he asked.

"I like you Reggie, you're different from the others, you're not hotheaded, although it would help you a bit," Miko chuckled as she looked over at Reggie for a sec. "Listen, if you just focused more instead of giving up when things don't go your way then everything will get better, you'll see," she smiled and raised her finger.

"You say that, but can you back it up," Reggie frowned; he was really getting tired of Miko always saying things to try and get him to feel better. "It's been a month since the year starter and you're the only one I'm friends with and the only reason we met is because I asked you for a pencil while we were in class."

"And then you fell over your chair, that was funny," Miko started laughing getting Reggie to frown, during the first day of school Reggie had forgotten his pencil and thus had to ask for one once Miko was about to give it to him he tried to reach it but his chair slipped from the floor and caused him to fall off; ever since then the two have been friends. "I have to be around you so that you don't do any stupid stuff." 

"You're blunt," Reggie and Miko both stopped as they looked at their dorm buildings. There were two buildings one was a four story building colored with red and white painting and the other one was white with red painting. Between the two dorms there were two small bridges connecting them to a middle building that was shaped like a dome, Reggie and Miko could see through the windows of the dome, that was the dorms Pokémon Center and the place where the students usually hung out while not in their rooms. "Well, let's go in," Reggie and Miko both walked inside the building, the building looked like a normal Pokémon Center, the counter was in the center of the building and around it where various couches and seats. There was a small path leading to a restaurant on the corner and a flat screen TV on each side of the center.

"Weird, normally you don't find this place empty," Miko said as she put the umbrella back. "Not even Nurse Joy is here, she must've gone to pick something up by the main building," she pointed out and started walking towards the counter. "Good thing I asked her how to work this thing now we can heal your Pokémon." She jumped past the counter and went to the healing machine.

"Miko, should you really do that what if Nurse Joy comes in?" Reggie asked walking towards her with a scared look; he didn't want to get in trouble and make his day even worse. "I mean, we're students we're not supposed, are you listening to me damn it!" he yelled since Miko didn't seem to stop as she grabbed his pokeball belt. "Hey careful," Reggie grabbed onto his pants since his belt was the only thing that was keeping them up.

"It's not like there's a lot to see," Miko rolled her eyes as she looked at Reggie and then grabbed the three pokeballs on his belt and put them on the healing machine. "You just do this, and press this thing," she started putting the pokeballs in three different capsules and pressed the start button as the machine started to make a robotic sound while the pokeballs glowed. "See, now we only have to wait." 

"You were right you do know how to use this thing," Reggie deadpanned while putting his pokeball belt back on.

"Yeah, well I'm never wrong," she shrugged with a silly smirk on her face as the pokeballs stopped glowing. "Okay, you're ready to go," she took the pokeballs out and gave them to Reggie. "Remember not to push your Pokémon to much next time."

"Now you're sounding just like Nurse Joy, if you like to do this why are you in Charizard Flame?" Reggie asked with a more content smile as he started putting the pokeballs back on his belt.

"I like healing, but I also like the feeling I get when I battle, it's just awesome, plus just because I graduate from battling it doesn't mean I can't learn healing as well," Miko pointed out while raising her finger; in away Miko was the perfect friend for Reggie because she never gave up and always pushed herself forward; therefore making the people around her do the same. "Anyways, I'm off, see ya tomorrow," she waved at him and started walking to the path on the left which led to the building that took straight into the white building which was the dorm for the girls.

"Sure," Reggie nodded his head and started walking to the right bridge that led to the boy's dorm which was the red building. The dorm itself was like an apartment complex, there was an elevator in the center of the building as were as two stair cases that on both sides of the building, the rest that was in the center were two sofas were people could sit down but not much. Reggie started climbing up the stairs since his room was in the first floor. "Okay, I'm just gonna pop one of those TV dinners and go do my deliveries then I can get some sleep," he walked to his room and opened the door. "Home sweet home away from home," he turned on the lights, the room was like an apartment room, it had a small counter on the center along with a mini fridge and a small microwave as well as an oven that looked like it hadn't been use. There was a small couch close to the wall with a TV in front, and a hallway that led to two rooms, Reggie was supposed to get a roommate but after a month they hadn't found anybody that would bunk with him.

A few minutes later Reggie eating a TV dinner that had macaroni and cheese as long with a chicken steak, he was watching some TV while his Pokémon were eating some Poke chow. He looked at his three Pokémon a Phamby a Pidgey and a small Azurill; neither of his Pokémon were big or strong to say the least, he was proud of his Pokémon but he wished they were better; although of course he knew it depended on the trainer for the Pokémon to get better. "I'm sorry guys, because of me, you got embarrassed again," he sighed.

His Pokémon looked at him with a comforting looked as they walked over to try and make him feel better. In truth they weren't mad that they lost they were just happy to have done their best and Reggie knew that even though he himself didn't know how to feel about it.

He turned to a picture that was on the desk where the lamp was. In the picture was Reggie and his family, his mom and dad who looked like they were in their early forties, his mom had a long brown hair that went down to her waist as well as a pair of blue eyes, in the picture she was wearing a long sleeved leather blue shirt along with a long white skirt, his dad like Reggie had a ruffled black hair and shared Reggie's black eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Reggie was wearing the school uniform because that was the day his uniform and they decided to take a picture, and there was also his little six year old sister, she looked like her mom having a short brown hair in two piggy tails and a pair of blue eyes, she was wearing a blue dress that looked like the ones dolls used. "I said I'll become better, so that they'll be proud, but I'm not doing a very good job am I," Reggie frowned and turned away from the picture. "I know there's something I can do, something to make myself better," he closed his eyes and started feeling the ground shake. "Is that an earthquake?" he asked himself as he got up.

He gasped when he saw some kind of red rock that was falling from the sky as it crashed with the floor; for a sec he thought he was going to die from the crash but it only caused a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. "I'll go check that out," was all he could say; knowing it was dangerous but his curiosity got the better of him as he ran out of his room.

He ran out of the dorms and started running towards where he saw the rock fall, he could still see the smoke coming out so it wasn't so hard. "Maybe it's a sign, that things will get better," he ran into the small forest running at full speed hoping no one else had gotten there first. And in a blink of an eye he got there standing in front of him was a giant red rock that was glowing from inside. "Is it a meteorite, are there aliens in there?" he asked himself as he started walking down, but back off when he saw the meteorite split in two. "Oh shit, they are aliens," he tried to run but he tripped and fell on his butt and could do nothing but watch as something walked out of the meteorite.

"No way…" he had a confused look on his face, in front of him was a small puppy like dragon, it had white fur all over its body along with a small tail; four legs that again looked more like a puppy's than a dragon's and a triangle like head, with a pair of crystalline eyes, he was giving Reggie a curious look while sticking his tongue out, honestly Reggie was dumbfounded who knew such a cute creature would come out of a meteorite. "Are you, a Pokémon?" he asked moving towards the creature.

"Chi." The small Pokémon looked at him with a smile as he jumped Reggie just caught it in his arms before the Pokémon started licking his face.

"I'll take that as yes." He deadpanned as he looked at the white dragon like Pokémon.

End of Prologue

Next Chapter: Roommate


	2. Roomate

Chapter 1: Roommate

A man was sitting on a big leather chair; he was sitting in his office looking out the window to see the rain pouring down on the island. His long black hair going down his body reaching his waist, he was wearing a grey robe like shirt along with a black tie. He had a pair of grey pants as well as a pair of brown moccasins that tapped on the floor making a noise that resembled that of a finger tapping on the floor.

The man gasped when he saw what looked like a large red meteor crashed over on the right corner of the island. His look wasn't one of amazement, but instead one of happiness as if that's what he wanted. "Looks like things are starting to get interesting around here," the man grinned looking over at his desk.

On a small purple pillow made out of silk was standing a small orange like orb, inside the orb it looked as if there was energy flowing a whirlpool like form. It was indeed a great sight to the eyes as the energy circled around in great balance. "Now we just wait for things to start." He glanced towards the window again and smiled brightly.

"So you're a Pokémon?" Reggie asked looking at the weird white drag Pokémon that was still licking his face. After he had manage to get his composure back Reggie started walking back to his dorm, hoping no one saw him with a strange looking Pokémon. "I'll take you back to my house and that way we can check on what you are." He exclaimed.

"Chi," the Pokémon looked over at Reggie with a curious smile. It was a cute little Pokémon, even if it was weird Reggie wouldn't think that he was weak.

Reggie got back to the entrance of his dorm; there was no one in the Pokémon Center; except for Nurse Joy, who had come back from her errand. "Oh hi Reggie." The nurse greeted him. Her soft pink hair that was done in two pigtails moving around along with her head, right now she was just wearing a jacket to protect herself from the rain; which meant she just made it back.

"Hey Nurse Joy." Reggie chuckled as he walked in. He put the Pokémon into his shirt right before he entered, even if it was still Nurse Joy he didn't want to try his luck at how she would react. "You're back, that's great," he nodded his head while giving her a smile. Nurse Joy just looked a Reggie with a curious look.

"Hey Reggie." She called out making Reggie stop dead on his tracks; scared of what could happen next. "I heard about your match today. Don't worry about losing, I know you'll win next time." She nodded her head while giving Reggie a grin.

"Thanks ma'm." Reggie turned his head halfway around with a small blush on his face. It wasn't so often that someone besides Miko actually tried to make him feel better about losing. He felt the Pokémon moving around his shirt it was uncomfortable with not being able to move around. Its hind legs coming out of his shirt; luckily because Reggie wasn't facing the nurse she hadn't notice but he was still alarmed.

"Anyways. Bye." Reggie waved at her and ran off.

Once Reggie got back to his room he dropped the Pokémon from his shirt, he was tired of it trying to shove its way out of his shirt so he just dropped it. "Sorry buddy but you have to be quieter." He sighed and kneeled down; the Pokémon turned its head to its right side and gave Reggie a smile. "Anyways, what Pokémon are you anyways."

The other Pokémon walked over to their new strange friend, Phanpy raised its nose in an approving fashion as it smiled at the Pokémon. While Pidgey and Azurill both looked hesitant about their new friend; mostly because of the fact they didn't know anything about it.

"Okay, let's see," Reggie walked back to his Pokémon, he was wearing a red strapped on watch around his left wrist, and on the watch was a screen that showed data on Pokémon. This was the Academy Dex, a special Pokedex handed down to the students in the Academy, it had data on all the Pokémon that were known to man as of yet. "Let's see if we can find you here," he pointed the watch to the Pokémon and started looking him up. "I need your name though, I've only heard you say chi since I found you."

"Chi…gon." The Pokémon looked at him with a confused look. It could understand Reggie enough to know what he was asking; although it still couldn't understand what he was doing.

"Chigon eh, that sounds like a simple name." Reggie nodded his head and started looking Chigon up in the Academy Dex.

_No data found_

Reggie looked at the screen; honestly he was expecting that since a Pokémon coming from a meteor is a rare sight. "Guess you're not in the list, that's cool." He smiled and petted Chigon. "It means I have my own unique Pokémon." He laughed as Chigon jumped him and started licking him. "Stop that," he laughed. "Okay. From today on, you're my Pokémon Chigon."

"Chi," Chigon nodded its head in agreement.

"Seriously, you're cool but you're kind of bothersome too." Reggie sighed; he was walking off from his towards the main building where the student's took classes. He wanted to take the tube but he didn't think people would let him go once they saw Chigon. Yep the little white dragon was out of its pokeball; although more like it didn't have a pokeball, Reggie spent most of the night trying to make him go into one but it just shook it off.

"I want you to be my Pokémon, but can't be out of your pokeball, and you can't follow me into class either." Reggie looked down at the dragon. The school had a rule that students couldn't take their Pokémon to class unless the Pokémon were in their pokeballs at all times.

"Hey, what Pokémon's that?" Reggie started jumping as he heard Miko running towards them from behind. He grabbed Chigon and put it inside his shirt.

"What Pokémon, I don't see any Pokémon." Reggie chuckled innocently, hoping Miko would fall for it.

"Come on, I'm not retarded," she grabbed Reggie's shirt and raised it making Chigon drop to the ground. She looked at the dragon Pokémon before smiling. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed grabbing it and started to hug it. "Where did you find it, what is it to begin with?' she asked.

"He's name is Chigon and I found him, well…" Reggie trailed off as he started to tell Miko the whole story on how he found Chigon, and about the meteor.

"Seriously?" Miko asked she had a confused look on her face. It was hard for someone to believe that Reggie found the Pokémon in a meteor; but then again the whole academy felt when it crashed, even if not a lot of people actually saw it falling. "I guess that explains that earthquake from yesterday."

"That was no earthquake, believe me." Reggie nodded his head, since he had felt the crash while running; which almost made him slip on the floor.

"Anyways, what am I gonna do about this guy?" he asked looking down at Chigon. "He doesn't wan to get inside a pokeball."

"Take him to the Day Care, they do have one for Pokémon to play in, I leave my Pokémon there." Miko nodded her head; since she wanted her Pokémon to spend some time out of their pokeballs just to have fun and play around.

"Yeah, I could do that." Reggie nodded. He didn't remember that the main building had a daycare for students to leave their Pokémon while they were in class. "Okay, let's get going or we'll be late." He started running along with Chigon.

"Hey wait for me!" Miko called out and followed him with a smile on her face. "At least he's smiling now." She giggled.

Reggie and Chigon looked at the Main building, indeed it looked like a giant white castle, being about six stories high and having two towers on the side of the buildings. The six stories were for the classes for each grade. Students in first year took classes in the third floor while students in second either took classes in the second of first floor. "It never seizes to amaze me," Reggie gasped as he looked over at the building along with Chigon.

"Let's go, you're drooling by the way," Miko closed Reggie's mouth since she noticed a bit of drool coming out from it as the two went inside the building.

The building was just as astounding on the inside as it was on the outside; there were a lot of students walking around the main hall already as they all either headed to the elevators or to the halls that were on the side. There was a big fountain on the center as it let out a beautiful sparkling water; there was a giant TV that showed a video tour of the main building. "Chi…" Chigon looked around in amazement as it looked at its reflection on the water.

"Chigon, careful with that!" Carey ran over to Chigon and got it away from the fountain. "We don't want you making a mess," he sighed, Chigon just gave him an innocent look. "Seriously you're not just small it seems like you're still a baby Pokémon."

"That would explain a lot." Miko said to Reggie and started walking to the hall on the left. "Let's go, the daycare is over here." She pointed. Reggie and Miko kept walking for a few minute as students started leaving the halls or lining up to leave their Pokémon. "Okay Chigon, here it i." Reggie looked ahead , the Daycare looked like one where you would leave little kid at, but more pet like. There were a couple of slides inside it. There was a small tree full of Oran Berries as well as a pond for water Pokémon to be in.

"Oh hey Miko, you come to leave your Pokémon here again?" Miko turned around to look at the Nurse Joy behind her. The academy had set up a Nurse Joy to take care of the day care and the Pokémon so she was in charge. She didn't wear the usual nurse uniform, but instead she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a pair of brown mini shorts. "Who's this?" she asked looking at Reggie.

"This is my friend Reggie, it's his first time in the Day Care and he came to leave his new Pokémon." Miko stepped aside so that Joy could see Chigon well.

"Well, I've never heard of this Pokémon before, what's it's name?" the nurse asked with a curious look, her eyes gleaming as she looked Chigon over who moved its eyes to see where the nurse was looking at.

"His name's Chigon," Reggie answered with a rather reluctant nod. He was still scared about leaving Chigon in other's care, after all it was a Pokémon never seen before and he didn't know what people might do to it. "I just got him yesterday." He glanced over to the other Pokémon that were playing around.

"Oh, well don't worry, we'll take good care of him," Nurse Joy smiled at Reggie as she grabbed Chigon, who in turned licked her face. "I think he likes me."

"Yeah," Reggie nodded her head.

"Hey Nurse Joy, the Day Care's not closed yet right?" Reggie and Miko turned around to look at a girl running towards the Day Care, according to her green uniform she was probably in Roselia Grass, since she was wearing a green long sleeved jacket with a flower symbol on the right, as well as a green miniskirt and a pair of black sandals; which were the standard girl's uniform.

As for her physical traits she had a long purple hair that bounced off her back. Some of her hair was put into pigtails. She had a white skin and a pair of beautiful green eyes. "I came to leave my Pokémon," she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Sure Marie, you got here just in time," Nurse Joy nodded, extending her hands so that Marie could give her the pokeball belt. "Now you three go off before you miss class," the nurse waved her hand at the group so that they left.

"Hey Reggie, let's go with got Battle class now," Miko nudged Reggie. The school had a variety of classes, both classes focusing on Pokémon and classes that any high school would give; the Pokémon classes that students got were Battling, Tactics, Breeding, Coordinating and Pokémon History.

"Uh, what?" Reggie asked turning to look at Miko.

"You were looking at that girl weren't you?" Miko asked with a frown on her face.

"Well, no, I mean not technically," Reggie chuckled innocently. Truth be told Reggie had already seen Marie the two hat Tactics and Pokémon History together, even if Marie never even acknowledge his existence he still had a bit of a crush on her. "I mean she's cute I guess I can at least check her out."

"Don't get any ideas Reggie, all Roselia Grass girls are either snobs or bitches," Miko turned her face away from Reggie not to show her frown. The school not only had different dorms but different kinds of people for each dorm and technically the Charizard Flames represented the more average kind of people.

"Aren't you being a little rude?" Reggie asked not liking the way Miko was labeling a complete group of people over nothing.

"No I'm not, now let's go before you keep getting my nerves!" she yelled. Reggie just shut his mouth and decided not to touch the subject anymore so that Miko wouldn't get mad.

After taking the elevator to the third floor Reggie and Miko had to run over to where 1st year Battle Class was. "You're late!" a man yelled from the entrance startling Reggie and Miko. The man was big bulky and muscular, he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt which showed his abs and biceps that seemed like they were about to pop out of his arms. He was wearing a pair of camouflage pants the same kind soldiers wear in the army. He also had a short spiky hair and a stern face.

"Damon and Sekai, what do you have to say for yourself?" The man asked using Miko's and Reggie's last names.

"We're sorry Mr. Grayson, we just had to drop our Pokémon off at the Day Care," Miko answered nodding her head while Reggie was just trying to keep a good posture. He didn't want to show that he was scared from head to toe.

"Just go and sit down," Mr. Grayson shrugged the two students off as they went to their sits. The classroom was decorated with a lot of posters about battles, either from Elite 4 members to posters of Pokémon fighting. There was also a small set up arena on the back from where they did small battles during class as well as a shelf full of videos about Pokémon League battles.

"Okay now that we're here, let's start things off!" Mr. Grayson practically yelled making the whole class jump. "We'll begin by talking about type advantages and how they help us in battle." The teacher started explaining while all the students started to take their notebooks out. "Now as you all know type advantage help out a lot in battle, basically any attacks that hits your opponent does twice the damage, so it'll be a great asset if you have the type advantage."

"But that doesn't mean you have victory assured." They all turned to look at the man that had just come into the classroom. The man looked to be in his late twenties, he was wearing a short sleeved black jacket with red lines going across the sleeves and the chest. He had a pair of long black pants and red sneakers and was wearing a white beanie with a red bandanna wrapped around it; he also had a pair of glasses. "With a good strategy you can win without the type advantage, not just that but it works both ways even if you have the advantage in types, if your opponent has a better strategy you'll never win," the man shrugged.

"Brendan what are you doing here, go to your own class and stop running mine!" Mr. Grayson yelled.

Brendan put his index finger inside his ear and took some wax out. "I was just helping you out, it seemed like you weren't about to hit that topic," Brendan grinned making the rest of the class chuckle at the two teachers.

"That's not true, I was about to get to that part," Mr. Grayson's face looked like it was about to explode; it was red with anger as he glared at Brendan. Brendan Birch was the Battle teacher for students in second and third year, he came from Hoenn as the son of the renowned Professor Birch but he's also a great trainer having won various tournaments in his youth, he's also the headmaster of the Charizard Flames and really liked by the students.

"Sure, whatever you say." Brendan got into the classroom. "You see, I just wanted to check something." He looked at Reggie and then at Jack who was sitting on the left front side of the classroom. "Since Reggie from my dorm lost yesterday to Jack from yours I thought the two could have a little rematch,"

"Why should Jack give that kid a rematch he beat him without losing a single Pokémon?" Mr. Grayson asked; this got Reggie to glared at him, indeed he wasn't strong but he didn't need an overgrown muscle head to say it in front of the class.

"Are you scared, because Reggie just found himself a new secret weapon," Brendan adjusted his glasses. Once Reggie hear this his heart started beating faster, did Brendan know about Chigon; or even worst was he following him when he went to find the meteor.

"No matter what that loser has I'll beat him." Jack called out getting the class to look at him. "He's just a Charizard Flame after all." He smirked glancing over at Reggie. Reggie was sulking on his desk as he sunk lower almost falling off.

"Okay, but not today, Jack has a special training session with me so, I'll set the date later," Mr. Grayson said to Bryan who shrugged in an uninterested fashion. "So, how about we give the kid a week to get ready, so that he can at least give Jack a good match." He turned to Reggie while chuckling.

After the bell finally rang Reggie and Miko walked out immediately. After Mr. Grayson's little dispute with Brendan he was too pumped to give class, so the rest of it was basically the students just talking amongst themselves. "You know I like that Bryan, we're lucky to have such a great head in our dorm," Miko said to Reggie although Reggie wasn't paying attention. "He's so cute too, I mean he's strong and cute we're definitely lucky to have him in our dorm," she raised her finger and nodded her head.

"Whatever, I can't believe he just did that." Reggie put his hands on his head and started pulling his hairs. "How can I fight against Jack again, I already lost."

"Come on, show some backbone, it's not like you can lose twice to the same person." Miko shrugged. "Anyways, I have Breeding next, and you."

"I still have Tactics, Math and History to go," Reggie shrugged. "See ya after class."

"Yeah, see ya," Miko waved as she ran off.

Reggie sighed as he walked towards his Tactics class. Once he went in he looked at the classroom it looked plain with various shelves full of books about battle strategies, there were a lot of boards around probably for when students are set to create their own strategy. Reggie was the first one in the class. "Morning Mrs. Shroud," Reggie said as he came in.

"Reggie, I told you to call me Agatha, I may be old but I don't like students to remind me that," the old lady turned around, having white hairs that reached down to her neck. She looked to be around her 60's or so and was wearing a purple long sleeved dress and a pair of heels. This was indeed Agatha Shroud, former Elite 4 member, after retiring she decided to become a teacher at the academy to help students become better trainers; she was also the Houndoom Dark's dorm advisor.

"Sorry, it's just being in front of one of the greatest trainers there's ever being, I can't stop myself from being so respectful," Reggie nodded his head as he went to sit down. Unlike Mr. Grayson he actually liked Agatha sure she was strict once class started; but she was good at explaining and made things easier for him.

"I saw your battle yesterday," Agatha sat down this got Reggie to frown; seriously he really didn't see that many people the day before. Though then again he was too focus on not letting people see his face of embarrassment to worry how many people were in the dome. "One loss is nothing to worry about," she reassured. "If you want you can take private classes I can help you come up with good strategies."

"Really!" Reggie exclaimed almost jumping off his chair.

"Of course, I can see you have a lot of talent," Agatha nodded her head while smiling. Just then Marie came into the classroom. "Morning Marie."

"Good morning Mrs. Shroud," Marie nodded her head as she sat down next to Reggie.

"Boy this kids just don't get it," Agatha shook her head as she looked up at the roof.

Reggie shifted his eyes towards Marie for a second; it was the first time she sat next to him and being so close to her actually made him kind of nervous. "You're the guy that was at the Day care right?" Reggie turned his head slowly towards Marie after hearing her question.

"Ye…yes." He stuttered nervously, he hadn't taken into a count that she'll remember him.

"I liked that Pokémon you were leaving, he looked so cute," Marie nodded her head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, his name is Chigon, he's a special Pokémon I just found," Reggie nodded his head. He really had to come up with something about Chigon since people would only ask questions.

"I've never seen a species like his before; can I go with you to the Day Care after class?" Marie asked once Reggie heard this he blushed brightly.

"Um…sure." He nodded his head.

"Okay then," she smiled and nodded. A few minutes later the rest of the class got to the room and sat down as the bell rang.

Agatha spent most of the time of the class having the students show strategies that they would use in battle. While they did that she took her time to point out the things that they were doing wrong and thing that they could do to make the strategy work better, this in turn helped Reggie a lot since now he knew a lot of reasons to why he lost the day before.

After that Reggie had to go to math class, which wasn't really his strongest subject. Mr. Tech Reggie's math teacher who looked like a normal professor wearing a brown suit along with a pair of brown pants, he had a short black hair and was wearing a pair of big round glasses. Reggie had to try and not fall sleep as Mr. Tech kept trying to explain Periodic Function to the class.

Reggie made it to history class surprised to find that most of the people were already there. He saw Marie by the back corner of the class and went to sit next to her but just when he was about to sit down another guy grabbed the seat. The guy was wearing a long sleeve black jacket along with a pair of black pants. He had a white under shirt and a pair of black shoes; this was the male Houndoom Dark uniform. As for physical traits, he had a pale white skin a long with a long white hair and a pair of black eyes.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there!" Reggie called out, the guy turned and glared at him getting Reggie to back off. "But you can sit there if you want no problem," he chuckled and went to pick another seat.

"Man, what's with that guy?" Reggie asked himself as he sat down. Once the teacher came into the classroom everyone turned their attention to him. Standing in front of the group of students was a man that looked to be in his early 40's he was wearing a brown long sleeved green suit along with a brown tie. He had a messy brown hair and was wearing a pair of small oval like glasses.

"Morning everyone," the man walked over to the desk and put his suitcase over it.

"Morning Professor Krane," the class spoke at the same time. Reggie looked over at his teacher, Professor Krane one of the many renown Pokémon professors, coming from the region of Orre after it went through its Shadow Pokémon tragedy Professor Krane decided to teach at the academy to see if maybe by teaching young people the things that have gone down in history; both the good and bad ones, then maybe they can be better.

"Today we'll continue with yesterday's class," Professor Krane turned to the board as he grabbed a piece of chalk. "Tin Tower and Brass Tower's big fire, that according to legend was stopped by Ho-Oh and was also when the three Legendary Beasts Suicune, Raikou and Entei appeared." The professor turned back to the class.

Another reason why Reggie liked Krane's class was because even though it was history he usually also talked about legends that have been established with said history. This was something Reggie found delighting and it made things less boring.

After class ended Reggie walked over to Krane immediately; having a special question to ask of him. "Hey professor, I have a question." Reggie stopped the professor before he left the classroom. "Are there any stories about weird Pokémon?" he asked. Thinking that maybe there was something about Chigon.

"How so?" Professor Krane asked getting a bit interested with what Reggie asked.

"You know, like Pokémon never seen before, like…." Reggie trailed off as he thought of something to say to Krane that would help him see his point. "A Pokémon coming from a meteor."

"Reggie, there's a lot of Pokémon that supposedly come from meteors," Krane nodded his head. "Deoxys and Jirachi are the only ones confirmed," he patted Reggie's shoulder and turned around. "Although maybe you should do some research for yourself, if you want any help just come to me." He nodded his head before walking off.

"Hey Reggie, are we going to the Day Care?" Reggie turned around to see Marie behind him.

Reggie's face blushed, as he chuckled; but not from embarrassment but from happiness at the chance of bonding with Marie. "Sure." He answered as the two walked out. The Day Care was in the first floor; and they were in the third one meaning they had about 15 to 20 minutes if you count the time they'll expect while at the Day Care. The problem was, Reggie couldn't find what to talk about. "Um, so…do you like your dorm?" he asked; being the only thing he could come up with.

"Yeah, the Roselia Grass dorm is really nice, it's comfortable and it's well decorated," Marie nodded while grinning. This didn't' help Reggie much because she wasn't looking at him while answering.

"And do you want to be a Coordinator?" now he just wanted to beat himself up for asking such obvious question; if she was in Roselia Grass chances are that she wants to be one.

"Yeah actually I do," she answered finally turning around to look at him. "I want to be a professional Coordinator some day, then I can travel around and compete in a lot of contest and become famous," she had a gleam on her eyes that showed how happy someone asking her about her goal made her.

"Hey Reggie, I need to talk to you." Reggie and Marie turned around to see Brendan walking over to them from the end of the hall, apparently he had gone all the way back to the classroom to try and find them. "Can you come to the principal's office with me?" he asked getting Reggie to frown.

"But I didn't do anything and…" He turned to look at Marie knowing that going to the principal's office now would put a damper on his dream.

"And, what?" Brendan asked narrowing his eyes at Reggie. "It'll just take a few minutes they finally found a roommate for you."

"Really?" Reggie exclaimed, he actually wasn't expecting to get one now. Now that he has Chigon he's nervous to have some stranger live with him and be alongside his mysterious Pokémon. "Okay," he nodded; knowing arguing with Brendan in front of Marie wouldn't help. "Go to the Day Care I'll catch up."

"Okay," Marie nodded her head and walked off.

After Brendan and Reggie agreed they headed straight for the principal's office which was in the third floor as well. The doors that led into it where two big wooden doors that were carved with a different Pokémon on both sides, the right side had a Dialga on it while the left one had a Palkia. "We're here sir." Brendan greeted the principal as soon as he and Reggie went in. Reggie looked around at the office, which looked pretty average, a shelf full of books on the left while there was a small fire place on the right although it seemed like it hadn't been used in a long time.

A big wooden desk right in front of a giant glass window that looked down on the island. The thing that really stood out was the orb like orange stone that was lying over a purple pillow on the corner of the desk. "Good to see you Reggie," the principal turned to look at him, his long black hair moving around alongside him. "Like Brendan probably told you on your way here, we have found a good roommate for you," he started with a smile on his face. This was Principal Charles's Goodwing, he's the most recent principal at the school having been a teacher for a few years before earning the right to have the title of principal and he's well liked by the students as well.

"I heard where is he?" Reggie asked looking around.

"Sorry, I'm sorry everyone," Reggie turned to the door that was on the far right; apparently it led to a bathroom. Out of it came out a young teenager wearing the male Charizard Flame uniform; he had a tanned skin as well as having a straight combed blue hair. "I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom and I didn't notice you guys got here already." The teenager laughed while ruffling the back of his hair.

"Really?" Reggie rolled his eyes, not liking his new roommate already. He hated people that just tried to make themselves look funny in front of people, when they really weren't.

"So you must be my new roommate hah, Reggie right?" the boy walked over to Reggie and extended his hand. "Don't worry, I washed it," he laughed noticing Reggie was rather hesitant.

"Nice to meet you," Reggie frowned and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"My name's Jordan." Jordan nodded his head and patted Reggie on the back. "Okay, now that introductions are over, how about we bust out of this place," he smiled at the principal before running off.

"Do I really have to be his roommate?" Reggie asked with a frown on his face as he turned to look at Charles and Brendan.

"He just transferred so really, he's the only one we have for now." Brendan shrugged, Reggie just sighed as he left the office.

"So, now what are we gonna do partner?" Jordan asked once they got out of the office.

"Well, I gotta go to the Day Care and pick up my Pokémon and see my friends." Reggie answered staying a few meters ahead from Jordan.

"Sounds cool," Jordan nodded his head in agreement.

After the two got down to the first floor and went to the Day Care Reggie was surprised to find out that Miko and Marie were still there, and that Chigon was rolling around playing with Marie's Beautifly a butterfly like Pokémon with big blue eyes, a sucker string that went down from its mouth a pair of large yellow wings and a small body to boot. "Chigon, what are you doing?"

"They were already playing like this when we got here, looks like Chigon had a fun day." Miko chuckled turning to look at Reggie and Jordan. "Who's that?"

"The reason why I'm not a fun day," Reggie frowned moving aside so that the girls could see Jordan. "This is Jordan, he's been assigned to be my new roommate from today on."

"Nice to meet you, it's good that Reggie finally has a roommate." Miko nodded her head, Jordan walked over to her and knelt down before grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. "What are you doing?" she asked glaring down at him.

"This is the way a gentleman should greet a proper lady," Jordan got up and bowed getting Reggie to roll his eyes; seriously if he didn't kill him after the first day Reggie would probably shoot himself dead. "Oh, I'm sorry miss I forgot about you," Jordan turned to Marie who backed off.

"No don't worry about it," she chuckled nervously as she moved back. Chigon jumped in front of Jordan and growled.

"Hey, what Pokémon is this, I've never seen this one before." Jordan knelt down to look at Chigon but the latter just jumped at him and tried to bite him getting him to back off. "Hey Reggie, control your little pet here." He turned back to Reggie who was chuckling from amusement. "So that's how you are, do you think it's funny?"

"Sorry, but I don't tell Chigon how to judge people, though he certainly has a great judge of character," Reggie nodded his head while grinning.

"Chigon, rare Pokémon or not, he's small and probably weak to boot," Jordan snickered getting Chigon to growl and Reggie to glare at him from the insult. "In fact by the looks of you Reggie I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't exactly the big man on campus around here."

"Hey, I'm trying to be polite so just shut it, you're the one acting like a jerk!" Reggie exclaimed stomping forward.

"Better than being a smartass." Jordan stepped forward as well as the two trainers glared at each other.

"All right, all right, break it up you to." Miko pushed the two teenagers back from each other. "If you wanna fight, then do it the way this academy allows it, by battling." She suggested.

"Sure, I'll battle that is if Reggie has the guts." Jordan grinned mischievously, this got Reggie to nod at his challenge; not caring if he was weaker than Jordan he just wanted to shut him up.

"Is it really wise to have them battle?" Marie asked standing next to Miko as she whispered.

"Better let them battle now than keep arguing over silly stuff like this." Miko whispered back as the two boys started leaving the Day Care.

The two trainers made it out of the main building and right in front of the entrance in opposite sides to each other. Since students frequently had their friendly battles outside of the domes basically any part of the school was a battle ground. "You ready Reggie," Jordan grinned a he took out a pokeball.

"Always am." Reggie nodded his head and looked down at Chigon. He looked around at the crowd that was beginning to appear around them, they were all talking about Reggie's odds to win or about Chigon and how it was a Pokémon never seen before, or that maybe it was just some other kind of Pokémon that Reggie disguised so that it looked cooler. But that's not what had him nervous, the thing that kept him nervous was the fact that it was his first battle with Chigon and that he didn't know any of Chigon's moves; or if it even had moves to begin with.

"All right then, one on one, one of my Pokémon against your little pet dragon over there, we'll see who's the real jerk here," Jordan extended his arm back and threw the pokeball right on the field as it popped open to reveal his Gengar a small Pokémon that was composed of shadows, most of its body was its face, in fact its whole body was its face; the rest of it were a pair of small chubby arms as well as a pair of chubby legs, Gengar had a pair of red eyes and a small tail on its back. "Gengar'll take that thing apart in no time."

"We'll just see, Chigon you're up." Reggie looked down at Chigon who nodded and walked into the battle field. It stared at Gengar for a sec, confused about what was happening. "Chigon, don't just stand there be prepare!" Reggie called out. Chigon turned to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"Guess its true the cuter they are the smarter they're not," Miko sighed as she looked at Chigon and Reggie's little antics.

"Whatever, you're making us both look bad now, go Gengar use Night Shade!" Gengar floated up from the ground as it fired a beam of pure darkness that streaked through the air shattering it as it headed towards Chigon. The white dragon Pokémon didn't see it coming and was hit by the attack straight on. Chigon rolled on the ground full of dust as it got up.

"Chi!" it whined since it was in pain from having taken that attack full on.

"Chigon, see you have to focus." Reggie advised as he looked at Gengar. "Okay use, whatever you can use I don't know do something!" he yelled.

"Chi?" Chigon raised an eyebrow. Gengar jetted forward as it held its fist back, which was starting to be surrounded by dark energy, its fist practically becoming a small ball of darkness as it stroke Chigon right on its gut. The poor baby Pokémon was sent crashing back to its training as it took Reggie down with it.

"I was right after all, you're not a real trainer how are you even in this school to begin with?" Jordan asked trying to hold back a laugh. Too bad the crowd wasn't doing the same since they were all laughing at Reggie and Chigon.

Reggie sat up as he looked down at Chigon who was covered in dust and all beaten up. "You okay buddy?" he asked. Chigon looked up at its trainer noticing he was hurt as well it started licking Reggie's face. "Stop that," he chuckled. "Listen, I guess I put you in the spotlight way too fast, I should've at least checked out if you had any attacks to begin with, I rushed in too easily."

"Chi." Chigon's face turned serious as it jumped off Reggie and glared at the Gengar.

"It still wants to fight, Gengar go for another Shadow Punch!" Jordan ordered as Gengar started jetting towards Chigon once more, its fist covered in darkness again as it prepared to strike. "You won't escape this one."

"That's gonna be all if Chigon gets hit." Marie called out with an alarmed town.

"Chigon," Reggie closed his eyes expecting to hear the sound of bones breaking or screams from his Pokémon. He opened them again once he noticed nothing was happening, and was surprised when he looked up. Everyone around even Gengar itself looked up in amazement as Chigon was now in the sky. It had jumped right before Gengar hit it and somehow, grew wings beautiful sparkling wings that looked like a transparent yellow color. "Awesome." Reggie gasped.

"No way, it can fly, but how?" Jordan asked with a confused look on its face.

"That looks beautiful," Miko and Marie both gasped as they looked at Chigon.

Reggie Academy Dex started beeping; he was surprised to see that it was actually showing Chigon's attacks now. "But how?" he asked himself. The Academy Dex only showed data of Pokémon that were known for it to show Chigon's attack means that someone had to have put the data in the academy's main system so that it would recognize Chigon. "That doesn't matter, let's see what we have." Reggie started reading. "Not bad, it's not much but we'll just have to make it work." 

"I don't care what you throw at me Reggie, I can still win, Shadow Ball Gengar!" Jordan called out as Gengar fired a ball made out of darkness that headed straight for Chigon who was still up in the sky.

"Chigon use Odor Sleuth." Reggie ordered as Chigon started sniffing something before too long it had managed to dodge the Shadowball and was diving straight for Gengar. "Now, Double Kick!" Reggie called out.

"You're forgetting Gengar's a ghost type Pokémon," Jordan grinned.

"You're forgetting Odor Sleuth allows normal and fighting type attacks to hit ghost types," Reggie chuckled as Chigon landed a kick on Gengar's gut. Before the ghost type had time to react it did a back kick right on its face sending it bouncing off the floor.

"Hey Gengar you okay?" Jordan asked looking over at the beat up Pokémon. Gengar got up lazily. "We can still do this, use Dark Pulse!" Gengar put its arms together as it charged a ball made out of rings towards Chigon, it screamed and fired the ball straight at the small white dragon who was taken aback as it saw the rings fly towards it.

"Okay Chigon, all or nothing." Reggie stood his ground; not caring about winning or losing he just wanted to make sure Chigon was okay at the end of the battle. "Use Flame Thrower!" he yelled everyone gasped at hearing Reggie's command and sure enough Chigon opened its mouth as it charged a ball of flames inside it. Before too long the dragon fired a powerful jet of orange flames that headed towards the rings surprising the whole crowd.

"Now!" Jordan called out. The ball made out of dark rings started to split itself as its rings started heading towards Chigon in their own directions. "You fell for it, you wasted your attack."

"No I didn't," Reggie grinned. True enough Gengar was standing right behind the ball before it split; which meant that if the ball separated Gengar would wide open. The ghost type tried to moved away from the attack as soon as it saw it but it was futile as its whole body was enveloped by the flames. "And we did it Chigon!" Reggie cheered. Gengar came out of the flames charred as it blew a cloud of smoke off its mouth.

"Return," Jordan returned Gengar into its pokeball and looked over at Reggie. "Okay, I admit I was wrong, sort of, that Chigon is a really cool Pokémon you got there."

"I know," Reggie chuckled as Chigon ran over to its trainer's arms. For some reason the wings disappeared after the battle was over but Reggie was too happy about their win that he didn't care. "We did it Chigon, thanks to you I finally got my first victory in this academy." Chigon just smiled as it looked back at Reggie.

"That was great, Reggie's really cool now that you think about it." Marie pointed out as she and Miko were clapping at the two trainers. Miko turned to look at Marie a small frown on her face but was later changed to a smile.

"Yeah, he sure is." She nodded her head and looked at Reggie who was finally shaking Jordan's hand with a smile on his face.

"It'll be great to be your roommate Reggie and Chigon's too." Jordan smiled and nodded his head.

"Same here, right Chigon," Reggie looked down at the white dragon.

"Chi." Chigon nodded its head while smiling.

End of chapter 1

Next time: Reggie, Chigon and the Gyarados


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Reggie, Chigon and the Gyarados

"Seriously?" Jordan asked looking at Reggie's Pokémon while they were inside their dorm room. It's been three days since the two became roommates, and with only four days till the date that was set up for Reggie's and Jack's battle Reggie is in a race against time to get stronger. "You won't be able to win with this guys," Jordan frowned, his Gengar, Swellow and Buizel were out as well each of them standing in front of one of Reggie's three Pokémon all three were knocked out. "You can't rely on Chigon alone but your other Pokémon are too weak you're gonna have to catch a new one,"

"I know what you mean, but are you sure we can't just train a bit more?" Reggie asked looking over at Jordan from the kitchen counter. He was making dinner for a change, thinking it would help him lose some stress. "I mean, these Pokémon have been with me my whole life."

"That doesn't mean you can't catch more idiot," Jordan shook his head and returned his Pokémon. "Why don't you go to Fin Island?" he walked over to Reggie.

"Fin Island?" Reggie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Fin Island is one of the many islands that surround this academy," Jordan started explaining while raising his finger. "There's Tail Island, Fang Island, and Leaf Island besides that one, each one has many kinds of Pokémon but each one is also abundant in a certain type of course the less frequent types of Pokémon are stronger than normal due to the same reason, so you should consider it." Jordan nodded his head and took out a map.

"I guess you're right, but it say Fin Island is abundant in water types, I already have one," Reggie turned to look at Azurril.

"That's not a decent water type for god's sake!" Jordan exclaimed getting Azurril to frown at him in anger. "You lost to Jack's Rhyhorn right, then you need a strong water type to take it out of the bat," he pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Reggie nodded his head while scratching his chin. "So, when are we going?" he asked.

"We my ass, you go alone I'm not gonna spend my Saturday on some island seeing you fail at catching a Pokémon." Jordan turned around to give his back to Reggie. Reggie glared, the two have been getting alone better but there were still times when Jordan got to him.

"Okay then, I'll go alone tomorrow," Reggie nodded his head and turned to the oven. "Want some meatloaf."

"No I don't want any food poisoning, I'll just go to the Pokémon Center and have something to eat," Jordan shrugged and got up.

"Oh come on, my cooking's not that bad!" Reggie called out after seeing Jordan walked out. "Damn him, I'll show him." He cut a piece of meatloaf and tasted it.

"My stomach hurts," Reggie frowned while waiting down in the Pokémon Center, he was holding his hand closed to his stomach. Chigon was on the seat next to him looking at all the people walking by with a curious look. "I wonder what caused it?" Reggie asked himself; but he didn't want to admit Jordan was right. "Hey Chigon come back!"

Chigon smiled as it walked over to Miko who had just come into the Pokémon Center from her dorm. "Okay, I'm here what do you need for?" Miko asked after grabbing Chigon and hugging it getting the Pokemon to lick her face.

"Well, I'm gonna go to Fin Island to catch some Pokémon, but…." He looked down at the floor.

"You don't think Chigon would be enough to help you in case of trouble so you asked me." Miko finished his sentence walking over to the door. "What are you waiting for let's go," she smiled at him and walked out.

"Sure," Reggie smiled and followed her out.

After a few more minutes of walking, Reggie and Miko stopped after reaching the docks. It was a small and it was mostly a concrete bridge with four boats on each side. There was a small lighthouse that was usually lit at night for students that stay in other islands till really late hours. "Aye, aye kids." Reggie and Miko turned to the old man in the boat to their right. The man had a long white beard and a bald head. He was wearing a sleeveless red robe and a pair of sandals. "You kids want a ride?"

"Thanks sir, we were wondering if you could take us to Fin Island?" Miko asked the man bowing her head.

"Yeah, we want to go catch some Pokémon while we're there." Reggie nodded his head.

"Sure, jump in," the man turned around and signaled them to follow. Reggie and Miko jumped into the boat. It was a small but it worked, there were two benches on the outside so people could sit down and see the sea, there was a small cabin which was the captain's room and it had the steering wheel as well a various buttons around it.

"Thanks, since it's Saturday I didn't think there'll be a lot of people to take us there." Reggie smiled and started looking around the boat.

"Well, I'm a man that really loves the seas," the man laughed. "My name Mr. Briney if you want to know." Mr. Briney nodded his head as the ship moved out of the docks and started heading out to sea.

"I'm Miko, and this is Reggie," Miko introduced herself then she glanced over at Reggie; who waved at Mr. Briney.

"So you want to go and catch some Pokémon, that's good, that you want to get stronger, plus I heard Fin Island has a lot of water Pokémon." Mr. Briney nodded his head while laughing. Reggie just looked out from the boat to see the ocean right bellow them, he smiled when he saw the water Pokémon that were swimming around in the water. A couple of Goldeen who were jumping in and out of the water along with a few Barboach. "They're really something aren't they, I could just stare at the ocean and all the Pokémon in it for a long time just to see their beauty."

"So, what Pokémon do you have in mind Reggie?" Miko asked sitting next to Reggie. Chigon meanwhile was sticking its head off the boat, but apparently it knew that it would be dangerous to move any farther and thus made sure it's head was the only thing out.

"I don't know, according to Jordan I need a good water Pokémon," Reggie answered turning around to look at Miko.

"That Jordan is just a jerk, although he's right about you catching some more Pokémon," Miko pointed out with her hands on her hips.

About ten minutes later Mr. Briney stopped on the right corner of Fin Island. The Island was really big although most of it was covered by trees. It had various hills an caves around it from what Reggie and Miko managed to see while they were trying to find somewhere to dock, an a lot of water Pokémon were swimming around it. "All right, I'll comeback for you kids at 4 p.m. so don't be late."

"Don't worry sir we'll be fine," Miko smiled and nodded her head. She and Reggie waved at Mr. Briney after he headed out and back to the academy.

"All right, let's go," Reggie looked at Miko who nodded in agreement as the two teenagers and Chigon started walking towards the forest. Chigon spent its time looking around curiously at the island. "You're really something boy, you're always curious," Reggie laughed kneeling down to pet Chigon.

"Go Combusken!" Miko yelled as she sent her Combusken out. A rooster like Pokémon came out of the pokeball, having red feathers around its legs which were chicken legs. Its upper body was composed of white feathers and two claws; it had a long neck and three red feathers on its head as well as a small red beak. Chigon stood next to it. Both Reggie and Miko faced the Pokémon that were surrounding them a pack Mightyena wolf like Pokémon that had gray and black fur all over their bodies as well as a long black tail and a red nose and a pair of yellow eyes. "I didn't think they'll plan to get us surrounded like this."

"They're probably not too happy about people intruding into their area," Reggie pointed out to her looking at Chigon; he just hope everything would be okay.

The Mightyena started charging. Three of them running towards Miko and Reggie as Combusken stood in front of them. "Go Mega Kick!" she ordered as Combusken's legs white as it stroke one of the Mightyena with its left leg while jumped and kicking another with its right. "Reggie one's going your way."

"Chigon Flamethrower." Reggie ordered, Chigon just turned to look at him with a confused look. "What you done this before remember, you breath out fire and roar!" Reggie called out; shocked that Chigon couldn't attack as the Mightyena approached. Combusken managed to jump at it and grab it.

"Just run Reggie, I'll catch up with you." Miko stood in front of Reggie to try and give him some time to run away.

"Okay." Reggie nodded and started running, only to be chased around by a couple of Mightyena that were hiding in the bushes. "Oh crap, come on give me a break here Chigon." He said to the little white Dragon he was carrying in his arms. Chigon just shrugged. "Seriously!" he yelled.

Reggie stopped when they got out of the forest and were standing on the edge of a hill. "Now we're done for," he looked at the Mightyena who had stop running and were started to corner him like a wolf would corner its pray. "I don't care just do something Chigon!" Reggie yelled putting Chigon in front of the Mightyena and closing his eyes.

Then he heard a loud roar and the sound of footsteps getting far away. "Did you do it?" he asked opening his eye a bit. Only to see Chigon looking at the edge of the hill with a scared look. "What is it buddy?" he asked then turned around. "Shit." He squeaked.

Right in front of them coming from the water was a large blue serpent with no arms or legs, yellow skin in the front of its torso and a dragon like face with a crown like object on its head. It also had a pair of furious red eyes. "G…G…Gyarados!" Reggie yelled grabbing Chigon and started running.

Gyarados roared once more as it fired a powerful orange beam at Chigon and Reggie. The two didn't have time to run before the beam crashed on the edge of the hill and lifted them into the air. "Chigon hold on!" he yelled grabbing Chigon as tied as he could as he fell into the ocean.

"What's going on?" Reggie asked himself as he opened his eyes; everyone was dark although he could feel a rock like feeling under him. A drop of water kept falling on his face making him aware of the fact that he was indeed inside some sort of cave. "Chigon?" he asked noticing his arms were still in a form of holding although he wasn't holding anything in his arms.

Reggie got up from the floor and turned to his left, noticing a gleam of light coming from it. "That must be the way out." He started walking a millions thoughts racing through his head. Where could Chigon be and was he okay was he hurt; Reggie's mind raced around with all this thoughts he got out and sweat dropped. There he was Chigon sitting on the floor eating a cooked fish happily a bonfire in front of him with one more cooked fish on a stick closed to it. "Chigon!" he exclaimed Chigon looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you finally woke up." Reggie turned to the boy that was sitting on the other side of the bonfire. He had a wild red hair with brown shadings on the back of his head. He was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket who's sleeves were probably thorn, due to this the young man's biceps were shown with a pair of black baggy jeans; he had a gray undershirt under the jacket and a green pendant around his neck. He had a rather tanned skin and a pair of blue eyes. "I thought you were dead man, you're little Pokémon here got up shortly after I rescued you."

Reggie recognized that at least the jacket was like the one the Blastoise Aqua students wore around the school; even if the rest of his uniform was off he could still be a student. "You rescued us?" Reggie asked grabbing Chigon.

"Don't worry, I'm curious about what kind of Pokémon that is, but I'm not interested," the boy shrugged while eating. "Yes I rescued you, you fell into the water after that Gyarados attacked you." He explained. "I've been chasing that Gyarados for day I almost had it when you guys got in the way."

"Wait what, sorry but I came here to catch a Pokémon too, I didn't hope to run into that thing!" Reggie yelled not liking the boy's tone.

"I was just kidding," the boy laughed. "My name's Fin like this island." Fin nodded his head causing Reggie to look at him with a confused look.

"Why do I always get caught up with clueless people," he sighed and sat down still not letting go of Chigon. "Thanks, by the way are you student at the academy."

"Would I be wearing this jacket if I wasn't," Fin said putting the stick down with the fish bones. "Yes I am, although I haven't been there for almost a week, I've spent the last few days trying to catch that Gyarados." He explained while nodding his head.

"Seriously, you just keep going?" Reggie raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, if there's a Pokémon I want I'll just chase it around till I catch it, quitters never win that's my motto." Fin called out while nodding his head in confidence.

"I think that's someone else's motto," Reggie narrowed his eyes before getting back up. "Thanks for saving me but I should go, I have to go find my friend."

"The forest has been active lately, you shouldn't wander alone," Fin warned getting up and dusting his pants off. "Although that's probably your fault."

"I don't care, my friend Miko is in that forest and I gotta go help her fast," Reggie nodded his head putting Chigon on the ground.

"How about you help me out." Fin offered getting Reggie to turn around. "Help me catch that Gyarados and we'll go help your friend, it'll be easier too that little snake has a lot of power." Fin walked next to Reggie and patted his back. "What do you say?"

"I guess that's true, but we have to hurry." Reggie nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways, you've been here for a week and yet you haven't managed to catch that Gyarados?" Reggie asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well you see, all of my Pokémon are water type," Fin chuckled while ruffling the back of his head. "Well not all, I have a Pachirisu but it's so weak that the Gyarados beat it in a flash."

Reggie sighed, even if this guy looked strong he wasn't really that smart to fight a water type with a team full of water types. "How do you expect to catch it?"

"I don't know, I'll find a way, I just need that thing to not run away when I'm about to win," he frowned while crossing his arms. Reggie just thought that Fin was crazy, who in their right mind would try to mess with a Gyarados as strong as that one, although it didn't managed to kill Reggie and Chigon; although it probably didn't want to kill them to begin with.

"So how can I help?" Reggie asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're gonna be the bait along with Chigon." Fin nodded his head getting both Reggie and Chigon to gasp.

"Fuck you!" he exclaimed turning around.

"You wanna save Miko don't you?" Fin asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "If so then you're gonna have to help me capture that Gyarados."

"I hate this." A few minutes later Reggie and Chigon were standing in front of the cave was more at the edge of the floor; They each had a box of poffins with them, Reggie was holding his while Chigon was standing over his. "His plan better work," he begged not wanting to do this one bit, but if it helped save Miko then it'll be worth it.

"Chi." Chigon opened his box and took out one of the poffins so that he could eat it. "Chi." He smiled happily. Then something burst out of the water sending it all over Reggie and Chigon, the two looked up and screamed as they saw Gyarados roaring.

"Holy crap!" Reggie yelled. Gyarados dove down to where Reggie and Chigon were preparing to trap them or the poffin boxes to be more specific inside its mouth. "Run like hell!" Reggie grabbed Chigon and turned around as he started running. He looked back to see that Gyarados wasn't going for the poffins but for them. "Oh great I think we're his lunch, Fin where the hell are you!"

"Sorry, sorry had to go to the big boy's room." Fin exclaimed from over the hill and jumped down sending out his Floatzel as he jumped on his back. The Floatzel was surrounded by water; which mean he was using Aqua Jet while Fin surfed him like a surf board. Finally the two got down and Fin jumped off from Floatzel. "Sorry for that," he chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Reggie exclaimed sticking his clenched fist forward.

"Just cool it, we can still get that Gyarados," Fin turned to look at the Gyarados who's vicious red eyes were glaring down at the boys. "Go Floatzel, use Water Pulse!" Floatzel opened its mouth and created a blue orb that looked like water rushing in a circular manner. After a few more seconds he fired it towards Gyarados.

Gyarados roared the crown on its head started creating sparks and after a few seconds the Gyarados sent a jolt of thunder flying towards Floatzel. The attack easily overcame the Water Pulse and hit the Floatzel dead on. "It knows Thunderbolt!" both Reggie and Fin exclaimed.

"You didn't know, I thought you've been here for a week!" Reggie screamed at Fin right on his face.

"I was, but he never used that attack." Fin answered looking back at the Gyarados. "Return Floatzel," Fin pointed his pokeball at the Floatzel, which was absorbed after turning into a red mass of energy. "We're gonna have to bring out the heavy artillery. "Go Lanturn!" Fin yelled sending his Lanturn out into the water. "If we can land a good attack on him it'll be done before we know it."

Gyarados roared sending out a Twister attack from its mouth. The winds hit the water in front of Lanturn making the fish Pokémon float away from where it was standing. It dove into the water. "Where did he go?" Fin asked only for his question to be answered when Gyarados appeared behind Lanturn and started squishing it after wrapping its body around Lanturn.

"Damn, that Gyarados is smart," Reggie had a nervous look on his face. If Fin didn't manage to beat Gyarados then they'll end up being his lunch. "Wait, Fin, do it now." Reggie turned to face Fin.

"What?" Fin asked confused.

"Attack, if Lanturn attacks at this close range then there's no way Gyarados is going to stand it." Reggie answered noticing that Gyarados made a mistake when he wrapped itself around Lanturn and left itself open for a close range attack.

"You're right." Fin smiled and turned to look at Gyarados and Lanturn. "Lanturn Thunder!" he yelled as Lanturn fired a lightning bolt from the antennas on its head. The Gyarados was surrounded by the attack, being dual water and flying type the attack made four times the damage it would normally do. After a few more seconds Gyarados let go of Lanturn; its body full of burn marks as it fell into the water. "Yes, now go Dive Ball!" he yelled sending a blue colored pokeball towards Gyarados. The pokeball hit but before it could absorb Gyarados it was as if Gyarados broke the barrier. "What happened?" 

"I don't know, unless…" Reggie gasped as he looked at the Gyarados, the fact that it knew an attack that it didn't before and that it fought as if he was getting orders, not just that but now that he looked at it he could notice a small headphone like object on its ear. "Gyarados already has a trainer." He exclaimed.

"What?" Fin asked confused.

"Think about it, how it could fight like that without receiving any orders or the fact it learned Thunderbolt in such a short while." Reggie explained turning to look at Fin. Just then Gyarados was hit by a red beam right before its body was absorbed. Both Reggie and Fin turned around in shock to see the person that was standing on top of the hill.

Right on top of the hill was the same boy that Reggie had seem three days ago in History Class, long white hair that reached his neck, black long sleeved jacket with a pair of black jeans and a white undershirt. Cold gray eyes as well as a scar on his right cheek. "You're that guy that stole my seat!" Reggie exclaimed trying to remember the boy's name. "Darren, Darren Martone right?" he asked looking up.

Darren looked down at the two boys; but he wasn't really looking at them, no he was looking at Chigon. "That Pokémon, you don't deserve him," he deadpanned pointing down at Chigon who growled at him.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Reggie asked with a glare. How could Darren know about Chigon in any way this was the first time he saw it, unless you count the battle Reggie had with Jordan.

"You can't unlock its power; you'll just make it weak." Darren explained still keeping his cold look as he glared at Reggie.

"Power, I don't know what you mean but what exactly do you know about Chigon!" Reggie exclaimed stepping forward.

His question fell on deaf ears. "At this point he's just a weakling what happened last time was just a fluke and you didn't even manage to unlock all its power." Darren turned around to give his back at Fin and Reggie. "Enjoy it while you have it, because when the time comes I'll take that Pokémon away from you." He turned his face half around to glare at Reggie before walking off.

"Who was that guy?" Fin asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to ponder about him, we have to go help Miko wherever she is." Reggie started running forward; no longer carrying about Darren or Fin he just wanted to make sure that Miko was okay. After all there were just two hours before the sun set and Mr. Briney came to get them if they missed the boat they'll have to stay in the island till someone comes to visit.

"We're so dead," Miko panted her uniform was all thorn and her face was dirty as well as scratched all over. Her Combusken was behind her trying to regain its strength from all of its wounds and what seemed to be like a poison would since there was some kind of purple goo flowing out of its arms. "Keep up the barrier Metagross." Miko looked at her Metagross that was creating a rainbow like transparent barrier to block the many flamethrowers that were fired by the herd of Seviper, long black snake like Pokémon with long and sharp red fangs.

After Reggie and Chigon escaped Miko managed to find away to defeat all the Mightyena; well not all of them but enough to get away. Unfortunately after a few minutes of running she encountered a group of Sevipers that surrounded her and started attacking them, she fought with Combusken and Metagross but because some of the Seviper knew Flamethrower Metagross was taken aback a lot, while Miko and Combusken were both damaged and poison by the others.

Miko grunted just hoping that a miracle would happen and Reggie or someone else would come to help her. She fell to her knees as she looked at her Metagross's barrier shatter. Of course she knew that she was either going to get eaten or die from the poison but she thought it would be better to at least die without being swallowed by snakes. "I'm done for."

Just then the Sevipers that were up front were blown back by a Hyper Beam attack. She looked over to her left to see a Houndoom growling at the Seviper as well as a white haired boy wearing the Houndoom Darkness uniform. "Who are you?" she asked. The boy didn't answer and instead just sent his Houndoom forward.

The Pokémon roared as the Sevipers turned to face it and fired multiple Flamethrowers. The Houndoom moved out of the way at a great speed as it crunched its teeth on the Seviper that was up front, it had a scar on its eye. The Seviper moved back hurt as blood came out from the wounds. "Houndoom Fire Blast, don't let it get away!" Darren roared as Houndoom fired a star shaped flame attack that crashed against the Seviper. "Go Quick Ball." Darren threw a yellow pokeball with blue shadings on the top at the Seviper. The Seviper was absorbed as the pokeball wobbled three times before it pinged.

All the others Sevipers just turned back and started going away; apparently Darren had figured out that the Seviper with the scar was its leader. "A Gyarados and a Seviper, now we have a full team," he said looking at Miko who was lying in front of the rock.

"Help please," Miko begged.

Darren just threw an Antidote down to the floor close enough for Combusken to grab it. "Be careful next time okay." He said without looking at her as he turned around and walked away.

Miko fell unconscious as her Combusken tended to her wounds first.

"Miko you okay…Miko." Miko opened her eyes to look at Reggie and Fin who were kneeling next to her. She felt a pillow under her hair and various bandages around her legs as she looked around.

"Reggie, what happened?" Miko asked.

"We found you lying on the floor, you were bleeding though it seemed the poison that was on the floor had been cured by the time we got here," Reggie explained while Miko sat up. "You should stay down."

"Idiot," Miko showed him her watch. "Only half an hour till Mr. Briney get back let's go."

"At least let us help you, I wouldn't feel nice about having a lady walk while in that state," Fin grinned as he and Reggie helped Miko up.

"Who are you?" Miko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Fin, it's a long story, I'll tell you on the boat," Reggie nodded his head as the three teenagers and Chigon started walking.

"Exactly what happened to you kids?" Mr. Briney asked after Reggie, Miko, Fin and Chigon made it back to the dock. "And last thing I remember there was only two of you."

"It's a long story Mr. Briney, though it'll be good if none of the staff knew we don't want to get in trouble," Reggie pointed out as he sighed and looked back at the island. Then he looked up at the sky and gasped Darren was flying back towards the academy on his Honchrow's back. He just glared at he look up. He didn't know what Darren's deal was but if one thing was certain was that he wasn't going to let him get Chigon. *It's not just Jack, Darren too, and even Fin are my rivals and unless I train and get stronger I won't be able to keep up with them* he thought as he looked at Fin. Indeed his time at the academy was about to get hectic.

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Reggie Vs. Jack, the Resolution


	4. Reggie vs Jack, The Resolution

Chapter 3: Reggie vs. Jack, The Resolution

"Pidgey go and use Gust!" Reggie ordered as Pidgey charged towards Jordan's Buizel. The two were standing on the small Pokémon field in Battle Class, since Reggie and Jordan had the same class Mr. Grayson paired them up to have a practice battle. Mr. Grayson was standing on his desk as he looked at the battle with a serious face as well as the other students; most especially Jack.

"Dodge it Buizel," Jordan ordered as his Buizel jumped out of the way from the gust of wind. "Now use Water Gun and charge forward," Buizel moved back as it fired a stream of water straight towards Pidgey. Reggie gritted his teeth as Pidgey was hit by the stream of water. "You don't seriously think you can win right Reg," Jordan chuckled.

"I don't know, you tell me, Sand Attack." Pidge got up from the floor and started blowing dirt off from the floor the dirt made its way into Buizel's eyes causing it to moved back as it tried to get the dirt out of its eyes. "Now Wing Attack," Pidgey charged forward its wing glowing white as it hit Buizel's mark and sent it rolling on the floor.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Reggie wins," Mr. Grayson announced rather reluctantly, from the look on his face he looked pissed off. Only two days left till his battle with Jack and Reggie was already making a lot of progress so much both Mr. Grayson and Jack were actually worried that Reggie had a chance at winning. "Now everyone sit the hell down already," he grunted and got off from his desk.

"Nice work man," Jordan chuckled sticking his fist out as he and Reggie fist palmed. "I think the guy is about to blow a blood vessel, both of them,"

"Yeah, ever since I met Fin he's been training me, in just a couple of day I've gotten so much better without Chigon," Reggie smiled and sat down next to Jordan.

"Yeah, you might even have a chance at winning," Jordan smiled and nodded his head happy for his friends; now that the two were getting along better than usual.

"Don't get cocky," Miko grunted from her seat as Reggie and Jordan turned to look at her. "Don't forget you're still not able to get Chigon to fight," she pointed out raising her index finger. True since the fight against Jordan Chigon hasn't been able to use any attack, it seems like it even forgot about that battle every time Reggie tries to remind it about it Chigon just acts like he doesn't know what he means. "Which as we all know it's not a good thing."

"We still have to days to snap idea into the little guy though." Jordan nodded his head; Reggie and Jordan have been having drill matches in the back of the Charizard Flame dorm which has a small Pokémon field to them. It's basically Jordan's or Fin's Pokémon fighting against Chigon to try and get him to fight, but things haven't gone well.

Then the bell rang getting the students to get up from their chairs immediately. "Well, I'm off to breeding," Miko said as she waved to the two boys.

"Let's go man," Jordan patted Reggie's back and started walking off.

"I don't know how you're so eager all the time," Reggie sighed and followed him.

"That kid Reggie is getting really strong really fast," Mr. Grayson grunted, Jack standing next to him adjusting his glasses as the two glared at Reggie. "You better get strong too."

"Don't worry sir, if all there won't even be a battle," Jack chuckled looking at Mr. Grayson's confused face. He sighed and pondered on the fact that sometimes the man managed to get on his last nerve. "The battle was agreed to be a full team battle, but there's a problem, Reggie only has four Pokémon while I have five, if he doesn't get a fifth one then he'll lose for not following the requirements."

"Oh you're right," Mr. Grayson grinned as he nodded at Jack.

"Now I have to leave," Jack just walked past Mr. Grayson, not caring about anything else he had to say.

A couple of hours later Reggie and Marie were walking out of history class, which was the only class he didn't have with Jordan; frankly Reggie was happy about this since he could spend some time alone with Marie. "So how's the plan for the battle going?" Marie asked making Reggie snap out of his crush moment.

"Well my Pokémon have been getting stronger, thanks to all the strategies I planned out with Agatha I got a pretty good stepping stone for the fight and well, things are going well," Reggie nodded his head while smiling as he looked at Marie who was grinning as well. "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just, a few days ago you were always depressed but now look at you, you're smiling more and you look great doing that," she explained while giving him a cheerful smile.

"You…you think so," Reggie chuckled and blushed while stopping dead on his tracks.

"What is it, your face is red?" Marie walked back and put her hand on his forehead causing him to blush even more.

"No…nothing, don't worry about it," Reggie laughed and started walking again, although he was walking in a robotic way from all the nervousness.

"Hey Reggie, you have a moment." Reggie turned around to see Brendan walking over to him with his hands inside his pocket. Why did it seem that every time he was having a good time with Marie Brendan had to appear and screw it all up.

"What is it Mr. Birch?" Marie asked looking over at Brendan.

"Just Brendan would be fine, Mr. Birch makes me sound all," Brendan chuckled and patted Reggie's shoulder. "So, I was seeing you guys train yesterday, you've certainly gotten better, although I can tell you still have some trouble with Chigon," he explained.

"Yeah, I need to find away to make up for that," Reggie nodded his head, though Brendan was right about that.

"So, here," Brendan took his right hand out of his pocket to reveal a pokeball from it. The pokeball was different though, it was the usual red and white color but it had lights coming out from for different sizes, two lights on each side of the top and two on each side of the bottom making the pokeball glow with beauty.

"What's with this pokeballs?" Reggie asked grabbing the ball.

"It's one of the Acadmy standard pokeball, you see the academy has special kind ofpokeballs created for students to use, and they're different from normal pokeballs so that people can recognize them, though students prefer to use their own pokeballs." Brendan started explaining getting both Reggie's and Marie's attention. "You see, I'm giving you the Pokémon inside it's been trained by me for a little while so it has some experience, plus it can help you out in your battle against Jack, and since you're missing one Pokémon you're officially allowed to fight now." Brendan once again was right; after the incident in Fin Island Reggie didn't have the courage to go to one of the other islands and catch a Pokémon, so he was pretty much cornered in that part.

"I see, I guess that's a good reason." Reggie nodded his head in agreement.

"But also, I'm giving it to you so that Chigon can fight," Brendan pointed out getting the two teenagers to look at him with confused looks. "You see, if Chigon sees you relying on another Pokémon for the battle it'll probably become jealous and want to try to fight, I can tell he values your relationship way to much to let another Pokémon take its place."

"That's brilliant; I don't know why I didn't think of that myself!" Reggie smiled as he turned around. "Well thanks for everything Brendan; I'm going to test this out." He started running leaving Marie behind.

"Wait for me." Marie exclaimed while following him.

"Awesome," Jordan said as he looked at the pokeball with an amazed look on his face. After Reggie and Marie got to the day care the group got together outside of the building while Reggie carried Chigon. "Brendan gave you a powerful Pokémon, that'll definitely help," Jordan nodded his head.

"Yeah, we should probably head for the dorms so that you can check out what Pokémon it is," Miko nodded her head while looking at the pokeball; she was amazed by how the pokeball looked, but also curious about what was inside it.

"Yeah, let's go," Reggie nodded his head while holding Chigon looked at him with a smile. Reggie felt a bit bad for making Chigon do so much for him; it wasn't its fault that it couldn't fight. This brought back the words Darren said, that he couldn't tap into Chigon's true power. What if he was right? What if Reggie wasn't good enough to fight alongside Chigon.

"Hey you okay Reggie?" Reggie snapped out of it as he looked at Marie who put her hand on his shoulder. Once he noticed he blushed.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," he nodded his head and started walking again, being followed by the girl in question.

After the group made it to the Charizard Flame dorm, they walked around the back to see the Pokémon training field that was set up right there in front of the back doors to the buildings. Students normally came out of the buildings in the afternoon to hang out there, since there were a lot of chairs as well as a bench that looked like a swing there. Either that or they had battles inside the field. "What took you guys?' Reggie turned around to see Fin sitting on the bench. "I was gonna leave already."

"Sorry, we had a bit of a setback, look." Reggie showed Fin the pokeball Brendan gave him.

"Oh, it's one of the academy's standard pokeballs right, that's cool," Fin nodded his head. "How you get it?"

"Brendan gave it to me; he said he wanted to give me this Pokémon so that I could train." Reggie explained holding the pokeball back. "So, time to check this out." He threw the pokeball into the field. They all looked at the field as the light that came out from the pokeballl started gaining form. Out of it came out an orange colored monkey with yellow skin, small legs and arms as well as a small flame coming from its back. "Chimchar, awesome!" Reggie yelled, he always wanted to have a Chimchar and the thought of having one in front of him was just enough to make him happy.

"Okay, I'll say it again, Brendan's so awesome. " Miko nodded her head smiling as well. "He didn't just give you any Pokémon but a starter, that's so cool,"

"Yep, so, are you gonna train with the Chimchar?" Fin asked turning to look at Reggie.

"Yeah," Reggie nodded his head. Chimchar then turned to look at the group as it glared at one member in particular, Chigon. "What is it Chimchar?" Reggie asked as Chimchar started charging towards Chigon at full speed surprising everyone as none of them had time to react. "Chigon no!" he exclaimed as Chimchar's claws came out and it started slashing at Chigon.

Chigon moved back wincing in pain as Reggie sent out his Azurril. "Azurril Water Gun," he ordered as Azurril fired a stream of water straight at Chimchar. Chimchar jumped over the attack and started falling down as it fired flames from its mouth and surrounded itself with it to crash against Azurril.

"It knows Flame Wheel?" Jordan asked in disbelief while everyone else had shocked looks as well as they all saw Chimchar land in front of an unconscious Azurril. "No way, that Chimchar's badass to the bone." Jordan nodded his head.

"Even so, I don't think it's gonna stop," Miko pointed out as Chimchar turned to glare at Chigon. Fin was about to throw a pokeball before Chimchar was wrapped around by a white silk thread. Everyone turned to look at Marie whose Beautifly had come out of its pokeballs. "Return it Reggie," Mike ordered as Reggie did just that.

"Why is it so hostile?" he asked before remembering what Brendan said. "That must be what he meant, but how can it be train to attack Chigon?" Reggie asked, it's as if Chimchar was purposely trained to attack Chigon, it was just a bit to suspicious. "It weirds me out,"

"We can't care about that at the moment." Fin pointed out looking at Reggie with a serious look. "The fact it's a powerful Pokémon and the pressure might bring out Chigon's power still stands," he looked down at Chigon, who still had a startled look on its face.

"But Fin, are you serious?" Reggie asked with a worried look as he looked down at Chigon.

"It's the only way Reggie," Miko nodded her head. Seeing that his friends were all agreeing on this Reggie just looked at Chigon again.

"Chigon, are you willing to do it?" he asked, thinking it's fair he should at least ask Chigon first.

Chigon regained its composure and walked towards the field. It turned to look at Reggie and nodded its head. "Kay," Reggie smiled, happy that Chigon would actually prefer to endure pain than to see Reggie lose the battle.

Two days later Reggie was finishing his preparations for his team, four pokeballs in front of him and Chigon sleeping on the corner of the wall, its body full of scratches and wounds. "You ready man?" Jordan asked walking into the dorm room. Two days of harsh training he was ready, his battle against Jack was only fifteen minutes away. 

"Yeah, I am," Reggie nodded his head as he turned around to look at Jordan. As if on cue Chigon got up from the spot where it was sleeping and started walking towards Reggie.

"Okay," Jordan turned around to look at the door. "Oh by the way, don't lose," he pointed out getting Reggie to frown.

"Good thing you wanna get rid of the pressure," Reggie said sarcastically.

"No, it's just I already ordered all the party stuff," Jordan laughed. "If you lose at least give us one hell of a battle, and keep your chin up at all time," Jordan advised.

"Yeah, you're right," Reggie nodded his head, Jordan did have a point Reggie had to keep his chin up more often. "I don't have nothing to lose in this battle really if all Jack's the one that has stuff on the line since he already beat me,"

"That's the way to talk," Jordan nodded his head.

"Thanks Jordan," Reggie stuck his hand out. Jordan snickered as he looked away.

"I wanted to make you feel better not to have a touchy moment," he crossed his arms and looked away from Reggie.

"Suit yourself," Reggie shrugged and withdrew the hand as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, maybe we can have one tiny handshake," he said after a moment as he followed Reggie out of their room.

After a few minutes of walking the two made it to the stadium, Marie, Miko and Fin were standing by the entrance as people walked into the stadium talking about what the battle would be like and if it would be better than the last battle Reggie and Jack had.

"Hey Reggie, how you holding up?" Fin asked patting Reggie's back.

"I'm good, I'm ready to battle with everything I've got," Reggie answered turning to look at the girls. The two seemed kind of worried; it surprised Reggie that Miko was too, but he probably couldn't blame them. "Thanks for all your support guys, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten stronger in time," Reggie nodded his head to his friends.

"Don't worry, it was fun," Miko smiled and nodded her head. "But we won't be with you out there, though we will cheer you on in the stands, so do the best you can," Miko encouraged nodding her head while raising her fist.

"All right, I'm off, wish me luck," Reggie faced away from them and started walking into the stadium. Though once he went in he took a turn to the right to go to the locker room that was on that side.

"Now, the battle that was arranged a week ago will finally take place!" Brendan yelled he was the referee and the announcer at the same time. Reggie chuckled as he looked at his pokeball belt.

"Ready Chigon?" he asked looking down at his faithful partner. Chigon nodded. On a closer look Reggie's pokeballs were all the academy pokeballs apparently he decided to switch them. "Let's go bud," he got up from the bench and walked out.

"On this side, we have Jack Harman!" Brendan pointed at Jack who was standing on his side with a smug on his face. "And on this side, we have Reggie Damon!" he exclaimed as Reggie walked out of the hall a serious look on his face.

"I thought you'll chicken out," Jack smirked as he looked at Reggie from his side.

"In your dreams," Reggie took out one of his pokeballs and pointed it at Jack. "I'll win this time Jack, that I swear."

"And Begin!" Brendan yelled as both trainers threw their pokeball on the field.

Now here are the stats for Reggie and Jack

**Reggie's Team**

**Pokémon:** Chigon, Pidgey, Azurril, Phampy, Chimchar

**Jack's Team**

**Pokémon:** Electavire, Bulbasour, Rhyhorn, Glalie, unknown Pokémon

Also, sorry that the chapter didn't have the battle I promised, but when I saw I was already on the seventh page I thought if I did the battle it'll make the chapter overly long, and if I made the battles short it'll take away the awesomeness, so next chapter you'll get one kick ass battle, I promise.


	5. Step Up to the Plate

Chapter 4: Step up to the Plate

Reggie glared at Jack as the two stood opposite from each other once again. The Pokémon field being the only thing that separated them, Reggie turned to look at the crowd his friends were already sitting in the stands and cheering. Then Reggie's mind drifted back to the last two days after receiving a very violent Chimchar from Brendan he had to make sure not to let it kill Chigon. Reggie looked down at Chigon who was standing next to him with a serious look; for the first time since Reggie met it.

"So that's Chigon, that's the Pokémon that people have been talking about," Jack snickered getting Reggie to turn to look at him, he didn't say anything though knowing that falling for Jack's games would only get him to lose focus. "He's so small I doubt my Pokémon can resist the chance to squish it."

"Well you know what; we'll just have to see won't we." Reggie nodded his head as the two heard Brendan signal the beginning of the match. "Go Azurill." Reggie grabbed one of the Academy pokeballs and threw it into the field. His Azurill came out bouncing with its tail.

"That little thing, I defeat it before, I'll do it now too," Jack grinned as he grabbed a Great Ball from his belt and threw it into the field. The ball burst into millions of stars as Jack's Rhyhorn came out roaring and stomping on the ground. Rhyhorn started stepping forward, Reggie could feel the ground shaking around him with every step he took; either that or it was the fear.

"Azurill, go and use Water Gun." Azurill started jumping forward as it hurdled straight towards Rhyhorn firing a stream of clear water from its mouth. Rhyhorn was hit by the attack straight on and winced moving back while Azurill kept firing water..

"Rhyhorn use Rock Blast." Rhyhorn raised its and stomped on the floor. Everyone in the stands looked down at the Rhyhorn that was creating a small earthquake. After a few seconds of stomping and making Azurill bounce around Rhyhorn made three giant stones come out of the floor and fired them at Azurill.

"Jump out of the way," Reggie ordered as Azurill managed to get out of one of the rocks. Reggie knew that Azurill could hold on even if he did take the attack straight on; but if it gets too hurt Rhyhorn would get a better chance to knock it out. "Here comes the second one," Azurill nodded as it bounced on the floor and dodged the second rock while Rhyhorn sent the third one at it.

"Bubblebeam!" Reggie yelled desperately, knowing that Azurill wouldn't have time to jump down and dodge the last rock. Azurill fired a barrage of blue bubbles that started holding the rock back. The attack was futile though as the rock crashed against Azurill and fall on the floor. "Azurill you okay?" Reggie asked, fortunately Azurill got up. Chigon took a step forward. "Not yet bud," Reggie nodded his head looking at Chigon.

"Rhyhorn go and use Mega Horn." Jack commanded as Rhyhorn started charging forward its horn glowing as it prepared to attack Azurill. Azurill jumped out of the way as it fired another Bubble Beam attack, only for Rhyhorn to use Tail Whip and get rid of the bubbles through its tail. Rhyhorn turned back around and started charging again. "Stone Edge!" Jack exclaimed as Rhyhorn fired a barrage of rocks that crashed against Azurill. "Your little Azurill is tough I'll give you that," Jack grinned.

"Azurill use Bubble Beam again." Reggie ordered, thinking if he kept using the same attack Rhyhorn would get overconfident and it would fall for it. Azurill fired its usual round of bubbles while Rhyhorn fought to evade the attacks the best it could.

"I'm tired of playing around, Thunderbolt!" Jack yelled as Rhyhorn roared surprising everyone in the field but expecially Reggie. Then from the sky felt about five jolts of electricity that fell on top of Azurill. The attack was too much for the little Pokémon and it fell to the ground. "That's it for that." 

"I didn't think he'll know Thunderbolt," Reggie grunted as he returned Azurill. He had to think of something fast, Rhyhorn managed to defeat him single handedly in his last battle against Jack. If he wanted a chance to win he had to show that he was better than before. "Go Pidgey!" Reggie threw his next pokeball into the field as Pidgey came out.

"He's nuts!" Jordan yelled from the stands hanging on to his seat, this caused Miko to hit him on the back of the head. "What I'm right."

"Not necessarily." Fin pointed out looking down at the field. "Through Pidgey is not a good match up, but it's got great speed, so I can see where Reggie's going with this," he nodded his head and smiled at Jordan. "Just have confidence that he'll win." 

"I hope so, Reggie sure exceeded himself in this past couple of days, it'll be bad to see him and Chigon lose," Marie pointed out from her seat as she looked at the match hoping it the tables would turn.

"How do you expect to beat me with that?" Jack scoffed as he shifted to look at his fellow Pikachu Thunder dorm mates who were all cheering for him. "They'll be throwing me another party once I win so let's make this fast, Rhyhorn use Rock Slide." Rhyhorn roared and kicked a barrage of sharp rocks flying straight towards Pidgey. Jack grinned thinking it was done but Pidgey managed to fly out of the way with a Quick Attack. "What the hell."

"Pidgey Wing Attack." Pidgey's right wing started glowing as it crashed against Rhyhorn chest, it didn't' do anything, except alert it where Pidgey was. Rhyhorn sent another Rock Slide its way which Pidgey dodged.

"Rock Blast." Rhyhorn sent four rocks that were taken out from the floor flying straight at Pidgey. Pidgey used the speed from Quick Attack to get past the rocks and go straight towards Rhyhorn, managing to get another Wing Attack on its head. Rhyhorn roared and started attacking once more.

"Good job," Reggie nodded his head while grinning as he saw Jack become restless. "All right Pidgey, come back." Reggie pointed the pokeball at Pidgey who was absorbed in a red beam and was sent back into the ball. "Phanpy step up to the plate!" Reggie yelled as he sent Phanpy out into the field.

"He's gonna go with Phanpy, last thing I remember Phanpy didn't know any attacks that could beat Rhyhorn." Miko pointed out looking down at the field.

"Actually, Phanpy's been getting a lot of training in lately, just watch." Jordan smiled while nodding his head.

"Rhyhorn go and use Take Down!" Jack yelled while Rhyhorn started running towards Phanpy sticking its head forward. Phanpy folded itself into a wheel and started rolling away making Rhyhorn chase after it. "Damn it Reggie can't you stop running away!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry but no," Reggie grinned as Phanpy started spinning back and got behind Rhyhorn. "Go Take Down." Phanpy crashed against Rhyhorn hitting it from behind making Rhyhorn turn around fast as it fired a Stone Edge. Phanpy started running about as it stopped. "No, Earthquake!" Phanpy raised its nose and stomped on the ground making the ground shake and everyone in the stadium to hold on to their seat, except for Brendan who was barely holding on to the wall.

Rhyhorn was taken aback as the ground under it started breaking and sent it toppling down to the ground surprising Jack and everyone else. "Did it get knocked out?" Brendan asked looking towards Rhyhorn who's eyes were closed. "Looks like it was, Rhyhorn's unable to battle!" Brendan called out getting Reggie to smile while his friends and everyone in Charizard Flame started cheering.

"No shit." Jack frowned as he returned Rhyhorn. "How the hell could he beat my Rhyhorn, it's just not possible," he clenched on to the pokeball. "It won't happen again you hear me!" Jack yelled to Reggie's side.

"Not everything goes the way you wanted Jack, that's the lesson you thought me," Reggie grinned getting Jack confused. "If I hadn't lost to you before then I wouldn't have become this strong, I wouldn't have made so many friends and I wouldn't have met Chigon probably who knows," Reggie shrugged. "My point is, you made me feel bad when I lost now it's my turn."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled as he threw another pokeball into the field which popped open to reveal a small dinosaur like four legged Pokémon, it had a huge bulb on its head and blue skin with spot. "Bulbasour, you better not lose."

"Return Phanpy," Reggie returned Phanpy to its pokeball as he grabbed another one from his belt. "Go do your best," he muttered before throwing the pokeball into the field which revealed his Chimchar. "Go take them out Chimchar."

"Vine Whip!" Bulbasour moved back as it sent a long vine from its bulb flying towards Chimchar, the vine just got longer as Chimchar started jumping away while the whip started hitting the ground.

"Fury Swipes." Chimchar jumped past the Bulbasour and started scratching it with its claws getting the bulb Pokémon to move back. "Ember!" Chimchar jumped back as it fired a barrage of orange bullets towards Bulbasour the Pokémon was hit by the attack and sent bouncing on the floor; it got up soon though. "Damn, I thought it'll get knocked out after that." Reggie grunted.

"Sleep Powder!" Jack ordered as Bulbasour snapped Reggie's mind back into the battle as it sent a cloud of white dust crashing straight into Chimchar's face. The monkey Pokémon glared before it started charging but just before landing a hit it stopped and its eyes started closing. After a few seconds Chimchar crashed on the floor and went to dreamland. "Now Sludge Bomb!" Jack grinned as Bulbasour fired three shots of purple goo that crashed against Chimchar making it fly up.

"Chimchar no!" Reggie called out preparing himself to return Chimchar. But every time he tried to Bulbasour started knocking Chimchar away with a Vine Whip. "That's a dirty trick Jack!" 

"There's not rule against it," Jack adjusted his glasses while Bulbasour kept hitting the little Pokémon. "Use Solar Beam!" Bulbasour put its bulb forward as it fired a powerful white beam towards Chimchar.

Just before the attack landed though Chimchar's eyes snapped open and it jumped out of the way. "He woke up," Reggie gasped. "Flame Wheel!" Chimchar nodded and surrounded itself with flames.

Then it started spinning like a wheel as it rocketed back down into the ground Bulbasour jumped out of the way but Chimchar didn't stopped there; it turned around again and headed for Bulbasour once more as it prepared to hit.

Bulbasour gasped as Chimchar landed the Flame Wheel attack and made it fly into the sky before falling back to the arena knocking it out. "Awesome," Reggie clenched his fist in confidence.

"Return," Jack nodded his head as he returned Bulbasour into its pokeball. "I was about to beat you, that isn't fair."

"Come on Jack, it's a battler don't act like a brat," Reggie shook his head getting annoyed at Jack. "How about when I was losing I didn't whine even though I was being embarrassed in front of everyone!" this got Jack and basically everyone in the stadium to shut up as his friends nodded their heads agreeing with what Reggie said. "Now pick your next Pokémon!" he called out.

"Go Glalie!" Jack called out as he sent his Glalie out into the team. Glalie glared down at Chimchar as it charged forward. Chimchar was taken a back and was hit by Glalie's Headbutt. "Now use Icy Wind." Glalie's mouth started sending out a current of wind that started freezing the field. Chimchar was started to jump back as the wind froze the field around it. "Headbutt again."

"Jump." Chimchar jumped over Glalie only to see the Pokémon bounce on the many icicles that were created from the Icy Wind till it finally landed a hit against Chimchar making it hit the ground hard. "You okay Chimchar?" Reggie asked Chimchar struggled but it managed to stand up.

Glalie jumped forward as it started bouncing on the icicles like a pinball. Chimchar looked around confused of where to attack as it tried to hit Glalie with an Ember attack. Reggie gritted his teeth, the only reason why he didn't use Flame Wheel was because Chimchar was running out of energy and he couldn't play cat and mouse like he had Chimchar do with Bulbasou.

"Glalie use Hail!" Jack ordered as Glalie started roaring making ice fall from the sky as it fell on the ground. Chimchar started covering its head with its hands as the ice fell all around it. Reggie glared trying to think of something he could do to turn around the situation. "Blizzard." Glalie stood floating on the air and started spinning sending currents of cold air all around the field. Chimchar couldn't withstand this as it was hit by the storm and practically covered by it. "I'll take away that annoying Pokémon.

"Chimchar!" Reggie yelled while holding on to Chigon so that he wouldn't get absorbed by the Blizzard. "Fire Spin!" he yelled. Then the heat in the field started rising as the blizzard turned into a powerful fire tornado that was spinning around in the middle of the field.

"No fucking way!" Jack exclaimed clenching his fists as the tornado started dissipating. Glalie and Chimchar fell to the ground; though only Chimchar got up while Glalie stayed down all burned up.

"Glalie's unable to battle," Brendan pointed at Chimchar who grinned.

"No way," Jack frowned going for his next pokeball.

"Awesome, Jack only has two Pokémon left while Reggie still has four," Jordan smiled trying not to jump from his seat in excitement. "I think we're gonna have a great party tonight."

"Don't get too excited, Jack still has his strongest Pokémon left," Miko pointed out wagging her finger. "Plus, one of them is one that has never been seen before, so Reggie should watch out," she turned to the arena looking at Reggie who was holding his game faces on. He too knew that the remaining Pokémon Jack had were the once that would be harder to defeat.

"Yeah but Reggie has Chigon, there's no way he'll lose," Marie pointed out while nodding her head. "Just no way,"

"That doesn't mean anything, Chigon just learned how to actually battle, it could turn ugly," Fin argued with his arms crossed, for once he was showing his serious side as well; though who wouldn't since Jack gave a bad vibe. Even though he was whining Jack didn't exactly show a face of someone that's disappointed more like he wanted Reggie to think he was. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Return Chimchar, go Pidgey!" Reggie returned Chimchar into its pokeball and sent out his Pidgey again who spread its wings once it came out. The bird Pokémon looked over at Jack waiting for his next move.

"You're dumb," Jack grinned throwing his next pokeball into the battlefield. Out of the ball came out a gorilla-like Pokémon full of yellow and black fur, it had a small head and no neck though, two giant feet as well as two cord like objects coming from its back. "Electavire, Thunder Bolt!" Jack ordered.

Electivire roared as its body started charging electricity around its body. Reggie prepared to return Pidgey and send out Phanpy to at least get some advantage, but Electivire was faster and fired a jolt of electricity that hit Pidgey straight on. This knocked the bird Pokémon out instantly.

"Pidgey's unable to battle, Electivire wins," Brendan pointed his right hand as Jack and Electivire.

"Man, I didn't think he'll use Electivire, though it's expected considering what dorm he's in," Reggie nodded his head and sent his Phanpy out to the field. "Step up to the plate Phanpy," Reggie nodded his head as Phanpy instantly started using a Roll Out attack and heading towards Electivire.

"Jump out of the way," Jack ordered as Electivire jumped over Phanpy and landed behind it. "Iron Tail." Electivire's tail started glowing white; it slapped Phanpy with its tail and sent it bouncing on the floor. Phanpy struggled to get up while Electivire charged once more. "Now Brick Break it till it falls," Jack grinned.

"Earthquake" Reggie ordered. Phanpy turned back around trying to get the attack in before Electivire; but once more the electric type was faster and managed to land a powerful punch against its cheek and put it against the floor pressing its hand against it. "Phanpy no," Reggie grunted.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Jack yelled while Electivire's fist started glowing blue sending cold air around the field. It thrust its fist down and hit Phanpy head on, making the Pokémon scream in pain as its body froze over.

"Phanpy's unable to battle, Electivire wins," Brendan pointed his right hand at Jack and Electivire once more.

"Looks like the tables have turned, and now we're tied up," Jack chuckled while Reggie returned his Phanpy. "You really thought I'll just let you go and beat me, I'm not that weak,"

"Damn that Jack, it was a cheap trick." Miko grunted clenching her fists while frowning. All of his friends were worried now, they didn't know if Chigon was strong enough to fight against Electivire and Jack's other Pokémon, and Chimchar was too tired to fight another prolonged battle.

"So, are you gonna go with Chimchar, or are you finally gonna let your dog off its leash?" Jack asked grinning as Chigon turned to look at Reggie and nodded its head with confidence.

"You sure Chigon?" Reggie asked, getting another nod from the small white dragon. "All right, Chigon go and step to the plate!" Reggie yelled as Chigon started walking into the field.

"So that's Chigon." Agatha was sitting on the stands watching the battle with an amused smile on her face. Next to her was Professor Krane. "Reggie's told me a lot about it, it really looks like an amazing Pokémon," Agatha nodded her head in an approving fashion.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Pokémon like him," Krane scratched his chin while thinking over what Reggie had asked him a week ago. "A few days ago Reggie asked me if there were any Pokémon that come from meteor aside from Deoxys and Jirachi, honestly I didn't know this is what he was referring to."

"What I wonder is," Agatha looked over a box like stand that was on the top of the stadium which was surrounded by glass. Inside the box was Charles looking down at the battle. "If he knows anything about it."

"So do you think Chigon can win?" Marie asked turning to look at Fin; who apparently was the battle expert of the group.

"I don't know it depends," Fin nodded his head. "For what I could gather during training, Chigon's both a normal type and a fire type," Fin pointed out remembering the last two days of training they had. "He's also able to use fly but if it comes to its normal side it's at a disadvantage due to Electivire's Brick Break."

"Normal and Fire type, that's a weird pair up," Jordan nodded his head while looking at the field. "But it fits it perfectly."

"All right Electivire, let's take this guy out fast, go for a Thunderbolt!" Jack yelled as Electivire fired a jolt of electricity from its body sending it hurling straight towards Chigon.

"Fly," Reggie stood his ground as Chigon's wings grew into fairy like wings and it lifted itself off the ground managing to dodge the attack. "Good work Chigon, now go for Flame Thrower." Chigon roared as it fired a jet of powerful flames straight at Electivire.

"Jump out," Electivire moved back as the flames hit the floor in front of it. "Now use Focus Blast!" Electivire held its hands back as it created a ball made out of blue energy. After a while of charging Electivire threw the ball straight at Chigon.

Chigon flew out of the way only to see the ball hurrying right back at it as it crashed against Chigon and sent it crashing back down. "Chigon, you okay?" Reggie asked while Chigon struggled to get up.

"Electivire, go for Thunder." Electivire held its arm up as the clouds started covering the sky. Then a powerful thunder fell from the sky and headed straight for Chigon. "Now I got you," Jack grinned.

"Roll around." Chigon nodded as it rolled off from where it was and the thunder missed it, surprising Electivire and Jack. "Now, use Fire Spin!" Chigon roared summoning a powerful tornado of flames right in front of Electivire before it absorbed the Pokémon and had it float up in the spinning tornado. "Fly now." Chigon flew back into the sky and into the tornado. Once it came out it was pushing Electivire out and let it fall off on the floor.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Chigon wins," Brendan pointed at Reggie and Chigon who were smiling with confidence.

"All right, I'll admit you got guts kid," Jack chuckled grabbing his last pokeball after returning Electivire. "But here's where your luck runs out." Jack threw the pokeball into the field as it popped open and surprised everyone. Out of the pokeball came out a medium sized bird Pokémon, it had red feathers on the top of its body and was covered in purple ones on the buttons as well as two long talons. Its face was covered in white feathers while its forehead had red ones. It also had a long yellow beak along with a pair of blue vicious eyes. "Meet Wooguru," Jack grinned as the bird screeched at Chigon.

"But that's, that's a…" Reggie's mouth went wide open after seeing what Jack sent out.

"An Isshu Pokémon, surprised right?" Jack grinned regaining his confidence after seeing Reggie's expression. "You see, I lived in Hiun City when I was a kid and my brother started his journey there so he sent me this little gift for when I came to the academy." He explained. "And now I'm going to make full use of it."

"An Isshu Pokémon, Reggie's in real trouble now," Miko looked down at the field. Even though Isshu was a known region not much had been known about it, in fact as of yet Isshu isn't one of the regions affiliated with the academy since it's farther from the other regions.

"I just hope he can deal with it," Fin nodded his head.

"Chigon return." Reggie muttered getting Chigon to look at him with a confused look. "Return, we should at least check its moves out first," Reggie muttered while Chigon started walking back. "Go Chimchar." Reggie sent his Chimchar out again.

"All right, let's begin this fight," Jack adjusted his glasses again and put his hand forward. "Wooguru go and use Arial Ace!" (I'm totally writing on instinct about the moves it could use since it's a flying type) Wooguru started speeding towards Chimchar, its body gathering air as it did so. Chimchar jumped away only for Wooguru to turn back around and slash it with its wing.

"Chimchar now!" Reggie called out as Chimchar fell to the floor but managed to get back up in time. "Fire Spin." Chimchar waited for Wooguru to fly back down and started spinning creating a fire tornado that started moving towards the bird Pokémon.

"Hyper Beam then fly around until you're ready to fight again," Jack ordered as Wooguru fired a powerful orange beam that destroyed the tornado completely making Chimchar lose its balance. Wooguru started flying high into the sky; since it had to wait a few seconds before it could keep fighting.

"Damn it," Reggie bit his lip as he looked at the panting Chimchar. "Chimchar, use Ember on the ground." Reggie ordered surprising everyone in the crowd. Chimchar grinned and nodded knowing what its trainer was thinking as it fired a barrage of fire bullets on the ground this levitated Chimchar into the sky since the ember served as a sort of propeller. "All right, now Flame Wheel yourself from there!" Reggie yelled as Chimchar switched its assault and started spinning like a ball of fire as it headed towards Wooguru.

"Move out." Wooguru moved out of the way but Chimchar managed to spin back around and crashed against its left wing surprising the bird Pokémon. Unfortunately Wooguru didn't fall and instead it was Chimchar who did. It's flame extinguished almost completely except for a small ember in its tail as Chimchar started falling down.

"No, return!" Reggie yelled returning Chimchar before it fell and splattered itself on the ground. "Thank you Chimchar, you deserve to rest," Reggie looked at Zack and then at Wooguru who was descending while still not landing. "Chigon," Reggie looked down at Chigon who nodded its head at him before walking into the field. "Go Chigon!" Reggie called out. Chigon spread its wings and flew straight into the sky heading for Wooguru.

"Wooguru move out then Wing Attack." Jack ordered as Wooguru dodged Chigon and with a glowing wing it headed towards the dragon; Chigon moved out of the way and fired a Flamethrower at Wooguru who started diving and dodging. The battle was mostly an arial one with both Pokémon attacking and dodging at the same time. "Drill Peck!" Jack yelled as Wooguru started spinning, absorbing air around its body as it propelled itself at Chigon. The Pokémon was taken aback and was hit by the bird Pokémon and pushed down.

"Chigon, no," Reggie clenched his fist as he saw Chigon going down fast. "Chigon!" Reggie yelled. Chigon opened its eyes wide as it fired a jet of flames straight at Wooguru's flame causing the Pokémon to stop the attack while Chigon landed on the ground panting. "Chigon," Reggie smiled. Chigon glared at Wooguru and roared a lion's roar making everyone even Wooguru jump. "What?" Reggie gasped, though it seem only he could notice as he saw a silhouette over Chigon, it looked like a medium version of itself but with longer wings that resembled a dragon it had a red armor over its body and it resembled a Welsh dragon in the sense that it had four white legs along with the bottom of it body in white and a yellow jewel. No it wasn't an evolution more like a shadow of Chigon since it looked like a spirit.

"Chigon?" Reggie looked at Chigon who was creating a translucent ball of light from its mouth, Jack clenched his fist as he sent his Pokémon flying down, it surrounded itself with blue flames and started diving down at Chigon. "It's Brave Bird, Chigon hurry up!" Reggie exclaimed looking at Chigon as Wooguru got closer. "Whatever you're doing, just fire." Reggie commanded, Chigon complied as it fired a powerful beam of light. Everyone gasped as Wooguru was hit, but then the light expanded over and over as it started covering the arena and before long the whole stadium was covered in light.

Pieces of chicker were ripped off, ham was swallowed down like if it was water, a pizza had barely any slices left as it was being devoured really fast. As Reggie, Miko and Marrie had confused looks on their faces as they looked at Fin and Jordan eat up the feast that had been prepared. "Hey you idiots stop it!" Miko yelled hitting the two of them on the head.

"What?" Jordan asked while chewing.

"The food's for Reggie remember, after all it was his victory," Miko grinned as she turned to look at Reggie who held up a medal like object that looked like a pokeball. This was the academy badge given to all the trainers that won battles set up against other students. "I'm still saying that was just amazing,"

"Yeah, who knew." Reggie nodded his head as he looked at his Pokémon before chuckling, his Pokémon were no better than Fin and Jack since they were all, especially Chigon and Chimchar eating the same way.

"I guess they deserve to eat that way since they left it all on the field," Marie nodded her head while smiling. "You and Chigon were great Reggie."

"You think so," Reggie chuckled while blushing.

"Stop talking and eat already, you should enjoy your victory dinner," Mike said turning Reggie's head around so that he looked at the food.

"Yeah you're right, thanks for the food," Reggie said before grabbing a piece of hand and eating it. From the corner of his eye he could see someone eating on the table by the corner. Turns out it was Jack eating a piece of pie, well not eating as much as staring out the window of the Academy's main cafeteria.

Reggie got up from his seat and started walking towards Jack. "Don't tell me he's actually gonna do what I think he's gonna do," Jordan sighed.

"Well, it's in the past, it's time to let it go," Miko nodded her head as she saw Reggie get to Jack's table.

"What do you want, you already won," Jack frowned not turning to look at Reggie.

"Wanna eat with us?" Reggie asked, Jack turned around while his friends focused on the table except for Jordan who face palmed.

"Why, so you can make fun of me, I don't need your pity," Jack frowned while looking at Reggie.

"I'm not gonna do the same thing you did," Reggie nodded his head confusing Jack for a second. "I'm willing to give the other cheek, so wanna come," Reggie offered holding his hand out. "It's good to eat with friends."

"Friends?" Jack snickered.

"We can be friends, I would also like to hear some stories about Isshu if you have any," Reggie smiled. Jack looked at his hand for a second, but after a few minutes of waiting he grabbed Reggie's hand and was pushed up. "Let's go." Reggie patted Jack's back as the two walked towards the desk. "Guys, I want you to meet the newest member of our group."

"Wait, I never said I'll be…"

"Welcome Jack." Miko, Marie and Fin greeted him, while Jordan was just focusing on his food.

Jack blushed form embarrassment and sighed. "Thanks guys," he said while grabbing a seat next to Fin.

"Chi!" Chigon exclaimed with a smile on his face.

End of Chapter 4

Next Time: Evolution and Revelation


End file.
